Vegeta in Equestria
by loremaster965
Summary: Vegeta has lost everything, his wife , his kids and his best friend Goku, to make things worse he was turned into a kid by Frieza and sent to equestria. This happens 15 years after Battle of gods and a few days before Twilight goes to ponyville the mlp characters are anthro for designs on them look at ss2sonic on deviant art. I do not own DBZ or MLP FIM.
1. Chapter 1

A lone warrior stands on top of a cliff looking into the distance. He lost everything his wife, his son, his daughter and his best friend. His wife was killed 10 years ago but the wounds were not even beginning to heal, the other 3 were killed by a warrior who forced him to become more angry than he ever has become in his entire life causing him to unlock a new form, it happened less than a month ago and his grief was so great not even all the training in the world could heal his pain to make matters worse his son's wife died in the assault and his possible grandchild was a miscarriage. He cursed at the sky why was this happening to him sure he made mistakes in the past but he made retributions for them why did life hate him so much?

As these thoughts went through his mind he was interrupted by a telepathic voice, the voice of earth's guardian Dende. " Vegeta are you there?" the voice asked.

"Yeah what do you want namekian?" Vegeta bellowed. He was never really fond of the guardian.

"It's horrible the tower is under attack.", the guardian said with a terrified tone in his voice.

"Who is attacking now" Vegeta said in an annoyed tone, as the tower was attacked at least once a week.

"Frieza, Cell and Buu have teamed up and have the dragon balls with them you have to do something please you are my only hope" the guardian pleaded. "

Fine." Vegeta said with an annoyed tone in his voice.

Vegeta started charging up energy and his aura turned into lightning and a explosion occurred spreading smoke and dust everywhere when the smoke cleared his hair was blond and extended up to his waist. Without wasting time he put two fingers on his forehead and using a technique he learnt from Goku teleported to the tower.

At the top of the tower 3 figures stand with evil grins on their faces on their feet was 7 orange balls. The shortest one had a pure white body with purple orbs on the head , top of the arms and the chest. The tallest one had a green body with a black armor like plate on the higher chest with black wings , a white head and what appeared to be a crown, the other one had a pink body in the shape of a child and a antenna on his head . The three were Frieza, Cell and Buu respectively.

"I can't believe our dreams of immortality are about to come true." Frieza said with a tone of glee in his voice.

"Yes once we achieve immortality we can take our revenge on the z fighters" Cell replied with a smirk on his face.

Buu just snickered which unnerved the other two; they knew how hasty buu was and did not want to provoke him. "Let's summon the dragon and make our wish now" Cell requested.

"Alright," Frieza replied "Eternal dragon come forth and grant our wish". The sky turned black and the balls started to glow and a giant green dragon came forth from the balls.

"State your wish" the dragon bellowed. "Dragon we wish that all of us were….." Frieza started saying . "That you were never born right?" a voice said. " Yes that we were never bor… ok who said that" Frieza said with anger in his voice.

Suddenly Vegeta appeared in SSJ3 form infront of them "sup bitches" Vegeta said with a mocking tone in his voice. "VEGETA" Frieza and Cell shouted in unison." So who wants to die first?" Vegeta asked

Hearing that Buu charged at Vegeta at full power. He tried to punch him but Vegeta caught his hand and crushed it. Buu cried in pain but was interrupted by Vegeta blasting him with a final flash attack the attack disintegrated Buu so he couldn't regenerate. Before Frieza or Cell could react Vegeta appeared behind Cell and punched a hole in his chest, he the surrounded Cell with an energy sphere and blew him up killing Cell too.

"And there was one," he said looking at Frieza who was cowering in fear. "I've been waiting for this my entire life." he said coldly to the tyrant while powering down to his base form "And now it finally came true. He charged at Frieza and kicked him sending him flying, he then teleported behind the tyrant and stopped him and sent him back to the tower. Vegeta then charged some energy in his finger and cut Frieza from the abdomen. "Any last words?" he asked the tyrant.

"Yes I do remember when you were 15? You were so weak I wish you were 16 again so I could teach you a lesson" Frieza said in a weak voice forgetting the dragon was right behind him.

"Your wish has been granted." the dragon bellowed.

"Wait what now?" Frieza answered. Vegeta was about to ask the same thing but before he could respond his body started glowing and there was an explosion of light.

When he could see clearly he couldn't feel any different. However Frieza could see perfectly "Vegeta you're a kid again..." he trailed off.

"You are dying now Frieza" Vegeta spoke with anger as he powered up a ball of energy. Quickly reacting Frieza said to the dragon "Dragon I wish Vegeta was in another dimension…".

As soon as he said those words he was blasted by Vegeta's attack. "Your wish has been granted" the dragon bellowed. "Wait stop…" Vegeta spoke but was cut off by a vortex surrounding him. He tried to escape but was knocked back. Something in the vortex started to make him fall unconscious as he was about to be knocked out he heard the dragon say your wishes have been granted you may make 2 more in one year. That was all Vegeta heard before he fell unconscious.


	2. Arriving in Equestria

**In Equestria**

A yellow Pegasus pony with a pink mane looks out her cottage window at the sky. Despite being a Pegasus she was terrified of flying, but still she longed to fly. As these thoughts were going through her head, her cottage door burst open and a blue colored Pegasus pony with a rainbow mane ran in the house screaming "Fluttershy are you ready for Pinkie's party yet?"

Hearing this Fluttershy jumped up with a huge scream. "Oh sorry Fluttershy I didn't mean to scare you" the rainbow manned one replied.

"It's ok Rainbow Dash" Fluttershy answered in a timid voice, "And I am ready to go." "Then let's go or we are going to be late" Rainbow Dash. "Ok let's go" Fluttershy replied in a quiet voice.

Later

As the duo was arriving close to the Cake's house they were greeted by an orange earth pony with a blond mane and a white unicorn with a purple mane. "Hey Apple Jack, hey Rarity." Rainbow Dash called out to the two. "Hey" Fluttershy timidly spoke.

"Hey y'all!" the earth pony known as Apple Jack responded.

"Good day to you two" the unicorn known as Rarity responded as well.

"You guys going to Pinkie's party as well?" Rainbow Dash asked the two.

"We are, isn't it the tenth party this month?" Rarity replied to the Pegasus.

"It is," Rainbow dash replied, "And that would be considered fine if it wasn't the tenth of October today. With that they all shared a laugh and headed toward the house.

As they approached the house before they could even knock on the door the door flung open and an earth pony with a pink body and pink mane jumped out saying "Hey guys you came".

After exchanging hellos they all went into the houses and was greeted by a huge hoard of ponies and a loud music playing in the background. After a few hours when most of the guests had gone home and only the five were remaining. "That was one awesome party Pinkie." Rainbow Dash said with an exhausted expression on her face, "I still can believe you tried to ride a unicycle upside down while playing the trumpet and the guitar Pinkie".

"I can't believe she succeeded."Apple Jack spoke with a hint of tiredness in her voice.

Getting up from a chair Rainbow Dash got up and walked to the window and said "But you know apart from Pinkie's parties nothing exciting ever happens here. I wish something exciting will happen soon I don't care what it is."

As soon as she said this, a blinding flash of light appeared in the sky and a flaming object appeared in the sky and started falling toward Everfree Forest. "I didn't mean like that", Rainbow Dash yelled.

"Mean what Rainbow?" Rarity asked.

"A flaming object just hit the forest and I swear it is not my fault."

"Oh no some animals may be hurt." Fluttershy said in a concerned voice.

"All righty then," Apple Jack said getting up "let's go find out what's wrong."

As the five of them approached the forest their fear began growing except for Pinkie who just bounced around the gang unaware of the possible dangers at hand. "So what are we looking for any way guys?" Pinkie asked.

"Anything injured Pinkie so keep a look out please." Fluttershy answered in a quiet tone,

"And the thing that crashed in the forest" Rainbow Dash added keeping her eyes peeled.

"Now are you sure it crashed here Rainbow." Apple Jack asked.

"Yes AJ I'm sure it crashed some ware here, Just keep looking." Rainbow said while she tried to keep her cool as she said this.

"Um ladies I think I found something." Rarity said in a meek voice.

"What did you find Rarity?" Fluttershy asked. "That!" Rarity said pointing her hand at a huge crater. "Well let's find out what's at the bottom AJ said as she jumped into the crater.

"AJ wait." Rainbow Dash yelled at the reckless pony. In a few seconds AJ answered "Guys you should see this."

"You found something I take it darling?" Rarity asked. "Just get down here you may want to see this."

As the other four went into the crater, they saw something that shocked them to the core. They saw what appeared to be a hairless monkey around their age dressed in a blue spandex suit which was tattered, a white armor plate on the chest area and he had white boots and gloves, but the most unusual thing about him was his hair which seemed to resemble a pineapple.

"Oh no is he ok he looks badly injured." Fluttershy said with a huge amount of concern in her voice.

"I don't know Fluttershy but we should get him to a place where he can be healed." Rainbow Dash said looking very concerned as well.

"My cottage is the closest place here let's take him there." Fluttershy replied. "Alright then" AJ said grabbing the young man's head, " Dashie grab his legs." "Quick let's get him to safety" she said to the others.

Later

The five guys were waiting in Fluttershy's living room all tense about the situation with the young man. Fluttershy broke the silence by saying "Do you think he's okay."

"Don't worry about it sugar I'm sure he's fine." Apple Jack reassured her.

"I want to know what he is." Rainbow Dash. "And his name" Rarity added, "and why his hair looks like a pineapple." Pinkie concluded. "You may have to wait a while to ask him those questions because by his injuries he may be out for month or so…" Fluttershy started but was cut off a loud voice screaming "**What the f**k happened to me and where the hell am I**!"

"I guess he woke up." Rainbow Dash said in surprised voice. With that they all ran into Fluttershy's guest room where the creature was being kept. As they opened the door they were greeted by a very angry looking person who made Fluttershy feel nervous just by looking at him.

When he saw the he yelled at them "**Who are you and where am I answering me now!**" His voice alone made most of the group tremble in fear. "Easy big guy," Apple Jack said trying to calm him, "Just calm down your safe now."

"**Calm down? How can I calm down**" he answered "**First for some reason I decided to help that idiot Dende solve a problem and then because of a stupid wish I was brought here!**" "A wish?" Rainbow Dash asked nervously. "**Yes that idiot Frieza made a wish that sent me here by a stupid wish which that dragon granted now tell me where I am or I will destroy all of you**" Vegeta Answered fuming with rage.

Then Fluttershy just jumped out and stared the boy strait in the eye saying "Now look here, my friends and I brought you here because you were injured and then you start yelling at us, apologize now". Normally Vegeta would have ignored something like this and even attacked her for her insolence but for some reason he was unable to attack her and it even made him regret his previous behavior.

Hesitantly he said "I'm sorry for lashing out at you after you saved me…". "And? " Fluttershy said still glaring at him. Once again swallowing his pride he said while gritting his teeth "please forgive me".

"Now isn't that better" Fluttershy said her glare having changed to a warm smile. "Yeah, yeah" he said with a groan, "Can you answer me one question? Where am I any way?".

"You're in Equestria sir." Pinkie Pie said bouncing around the stranger. "Please stop that it annoys me." Vegeta said trying to hold back his anger. "Um can we ask you some questions now?" Fluttershy asked timidly. "Fine ask away." Vegeta said in a stressed tone.

"Who are you?" Rainbow Dash asked, "And what are you?" Rarity completed. "My name is Vegeta and I am a sayian," Once he said that everyone in the room stared at him Rarity broke the silence "I never heard of a sayian before have any of you?" The other four shook their heads at that statement.

"Oh my turn," Pinkie Pie shouted "Why does your hair look like a pineapple?" To say the comment annoyed Vegeta was an understatement "Now look here." He said to her, "A sayian has no choice on his hair style he is born with it and it is almost impossible to cut it and it never grows after birth."

At that Rarity almost fainted 'How horrible not to have to choice on your hairstyle" She told him, "How do you manage to live like that for so long, how?"

"Simple I don't care." He answered her. "Now answer me this, what are your names." After introducing themselves to Vegeta they all sat down neat the dining table Fluttershy asked Vegeta "Do you want anything to eat?" hearing those words Vegeta started to grin.

To say the five were shocked would have been an understatement; Vegeta had just consumed the equalant of ten ponies when he finally stopped eating. "That was some good food Fluttershy." he said while he patted his belly. "Thanks" she said meekly.

Vegeta then stood up and said "I'm going out for a minute be right back." Before anyone could respond he put two fingers on his head and disappeared in an instant.

Outside Vegeta was hovering outside the cottage and he spoke "Alright Dende you better have a reason for calling me now, right when I was in a good mood, oh right maybe you came to apologize for sending me here?"

"Well Vegeta I have good news and bad news," Dende replied " The good news is that I can get you home the bad news is I can only do it one year when the dragon balls recharge" Dende braced himself for Vegeta's verbal assault.

To his surprise however Vegeta didn't yell at him he simply said "Alright then I'll just stay here for a year or so then."

"Wow Vegeta you are taking this much better than I thought you're not even mad" Dende said in a surprised tone.

"Oh no don't get me wrong," Vegeta said with a smirk on his face, "I'm letting my rage grow so when I meet you again I can take it all out on you and show you the real meaning of pain and fear . Good bye Namekian." After hearing Dende gulp he ended the conversation satisfied and put two fingers on his fore head and teleported back to the cottage.

Meanwhile the others were trying to figure out what happened Vegeta appeared in front of them once more. "Hey how did you do that?" Rainbow Dash asked him utterly confused.

"I'll tell you later," Vegeta replied "Hey do you mind helping me find a job tomorrow I will be here for a long time?" While Vegeta didn't like the idea of getting a job he knew he had no choice but to get one if he wanted to live here.

"Okay I guess we can help find you a job darling," Rarity answered. The others nodded at this statement as well.

"Awesome." Vegeta answered back at them.

"Um hey Vegeta would you like to stay here for a while you know until you get your own place, I mean if that's ok with you." The others all stared at Fluttershy.

Vegeta just replied to her "Whatever where do I sleep for the night?"

"If you like you can sleep in the room you woke up in." Fluttershy replied. "Thanks, well goodnight I'm going to bed" Vegeta said as he made his way to the bedroom.

When he was out of sight Rainbow Dash said in a hushed tone "Fluttershy are you out of your mind we just met him and he seems dangerous I don't think it's safe to keep him here you guys agree with me right?" the other three agreed in unison.

"Don't worry girls he doesn't seem so bad" Fluttershy replied to them "Besides I think deep down inside he's a really nice guy we should at least give him a chance what's the worst that can happen he goes on a rage and blows up Equestria?".

With that they all shared a laugh and said their goodbyes, little did they know Vegeta heard every word they said and was laughing as well but for very different reasons.

**A/N – So here it is my second chapter hope you like it and if you want to know Vegeta's power his base is strong enough to beat most of the character's in MLP. But don't worry I plan to add some old DBZ villains and even some of my own so Vegeta will turn super sayian 1- 3 in this story and fight in those forms so any way I'll update as soon as I can and peace out people**


	3. Finding a job and the race

**A/N So it was pointed out to me that I may have accidentally made Vegeta act OOC , My bad sorry so just to let you know Vegeta will act like he does in DBZ with hints of his Personality in DBZ abridged and if you want to know about the update schedule I'll try to update once next week , twice the week after and then I'll go on a break till the 13****th**** of June Cause I have exams right now . Then I'll try to update twice a week till July when I get my Holidays then hopefully I can update faster because I get a break from school then but enough with my ranting so enjoy the story**

Vegeta woke up to the sound of a rooster crowing, as he looked at the clock on the wall he started to growl as he saw it was only 6:30. Getting up he opened a window and saw the damn bird that woke him up charging a small ball of energy in his hand he took aim and threw it at the bird killing it instantly. Triumphant he returned to bed and fell asleep.

Unfortunately about half an hour later his room door flung open and he was woken up by Fluttershy screaming "Vegeta it's horrible someone killed my poor rooster, who would be so mean." She tried to avoid sobbing as she said this.

To avoid facing her stare again Vegeta quickly said to her "I'm sorry about your bird I'm sure he lived a full life and was surrounded by many chicks."

"How did you know he was a father Vegeta?" Fluttershy asked him extremely confused.

"Never mind how I knew, come on let's find me a job." He said quickly said trying to change the subject.

"Oh before I forget …" Fluttershy said before running out. In about 2 minutes she came back with a package in her hand "Rarity sent this for you she said she couldn't imagine walking around in those rags on your body."

Vegeta grabbed the package and ripped it open inside he say a replica of his usual spandex suit. He quickly removed his armor plate and his suit and put the new one on. To his surprise it fit perfectly. "How the hell did she get my measurements." He asked Fluttershy who was blushing furiously after seeing Vegeta in his underwear.

"She um kind of measured you while you were asleep yesterday." She said trying to cover her face.

"Could have gone a really long time without hearing that" Vegeta said while shuddering.

"Oh we should get to Apple Jacks farm she said she can give you a job there if you like" Fluttershy said finally her blushing settling "So let's go to sweet apple acres."

"Sweet apple acres? The hell that sounds like something out of a children's cartoon."

Later

After travelling to sweet apple acres they were greeted male earth pony with a red body and an orange mane. "Vegeta this is Apple Jack's brother Big McIntosh." Fluttershy said to the sayian. "Eeyup." The big pony answered.

"Ok whatever." Vegeta said in an uncaring voice. Despite the colts size he didn't have much of a power level.

"Sorry about his attitude big Mac he's kind of grumpy this morning." Fluttershy said apologizing to the colt. Simply nodding at the filly's statement Big Mac started walking and gestured the duo to follow him, which they did.

As they came to the barn they met with Apple Jack and a much younger earth pony with a yellow body and a red mane who Vegeta would later find out was named Apple Bloom.

"Hey there mister!" she shouted to him.

"Hi" Vegeta said to her with a mixture of disgust out of her enthusiasm and happiness as she seemed to remind him of his daughter when she was about that age.

"So Vegeta today we are going to show you the wonders of apple bucking." Apple Jack said with a cheery tone in her voice.

"What's that?" he replied sounding uninterested. "I'll show you" Apple Jack said leading them to a bunch of apple trees.

"Now you have to find the perfect spot…" she said leading Vegeta and Fluttershy to a large apple tree, "And then kick the tree like this." She said as she jumped up and gave the tree a spinning kick knocking down a few apples. "Can you do that Vegeta?" She asked the sayian.

"Yeah, yeah I can do it." He muttered to her.

"Alright then, come on Apple Bloom and Fluttershy lets go, Big Mac watch over Vegeta." The stallion nodded at her statement and the 3 girls left leaving just him and Vegeta. "Alright Vegeta let's see what you can do." the stallion told him.

Meanwhile

"Are you sure Vegeta will be fine AJ?" Fluttershy asked her friend.

"Don't worry sugar what's the worst that can happen?" As soon as Apple Jack said this a loud noise came from the spot the two boys were. Hearing the noise the 3 ran to the same place and found Vegeta with an emotionless look on his face, Big Mac with his mouth dropped and about three trees knocked down.

"What the hay happened here!" Apple Jack shouted to the boys.

"I just did this." Vegeta said as he approached a tree and gave it a 'light' kick. The tree just broke off and took down 3 more with it. "What did I do wrong I did what you said and now it's easy to get the apple's isn't it?" Vegeta said sarcastically.

"Um I don't think Vegeta is suitable to do apple bucking." Big Mac said finally picking up his jaw. AJ looked at him as if she was trying to say No shit Sherlock.

"Whatever lets gets out of here Fluttershy." Vegeta said as he started to walk out of the farm.

"Bye everyone and sorry about your trees." Fluttershy said as she started following Vegeta leaving the Apple siblings in shock. Apple Bloom broke the silence by saying "You think he'll teach me how to do that."

Later

"Well that was a waste of time." Vegeta told Fluttershy as they were walking in the streets of Ponyville.

"How about we try to find a job making dresses at Rarity's boutique or try making pastries in Pinkie's bakery?" Fluttershy told the teen.

"No a warrior such as myself does not take part in activities such as those and I refuse to do such activities." He said yelling at her.

Seeing her about to cry he quickly apologized. As soon as he said this the duo saw a huge crowd of construction ponies holding picket signs in their hands. Fluttershy approached them and asked "What's wrong."

"I'll tell you what's wrong." one pony told her in a gruff voice, "The cheap bastard who calls himself our boss underpays us, he only pays us 2000 bits a month."

"Hey Fluttershy how many bits is enough to have a comfortable lifestyle?" Vegeta asked the mare.

"About 5000 bits a month." she answered him.

"How many protesters are there and what do you do?" he asked the worker pony. "About 100 and we destroy buildings, why?" he answered. "Interesting." he replied "Fluttershy I'll be right back."

Vegeta walked in the building the protesters were near and after a few minutes he walked out with a job application. "You got a job Vegeta?" Fluttershy asked him.

"Yes all I have to do is get rid of the building over there." Vegeta said as he pointed toward an old building close to where they were. At that moment an overweight earth pony with a balding blond mane and blue body walked out of the building "Alright Vegeta let's see what you can do here is the keys for the bulldozer." He said as he took some keys from his pocket.

"Won't need it will just slow me down" as Vegeta said this he charged a ball of energy in his hands and threw it at the building within seconds the building was destroyed leaving only the ground under it. "So when do I start?" Vegeta asked the boss. As he said this he was greeted by over a 100 surprised faces with their mouths dropped.

The boss finally spoke up and he told Vegeta "That was impressive Vegeta if you work here I'll pay you 5 times the usual wage". "Make it 25 times and you have a deal." He replied to the boss. "Done!" the boss replied, "You workers are all fired I don't need you any more I have him." As he finished this he pointed at Vegeta.

"Alright then, Fluttershy after I ask the boss for a small advance on my salary we will go home." As Vegeta said this to her he ignored the shocked look on her face.

Later

As the duo began walking home Fluttershy turned to Vegeta and asked him, "Vegeta how did you do that do you have magic powers or something?"

"I guess you can say that," he replied "But I'm not in a mood to explain so can we just ignore it for now?"

"Alright I suppose we can do that." Fluttershy said trying not to sound nervous "So what do you want for lunch?" She asked him. As they were talking about lunch a blue blur flew right past them and Rainbow Dash appeared in front of them.

"Wow Rainbow you are really fast." Fluttershy muttered in amazement. Vegeta just grunted at Fluttershy's statement. He was faster than that when he was a child so her speed was unimpressive to him.

"So I noticed you walking with your coltfriend so I decided to pop in." Rainbow Dash said grinning to the duo.

"What?" Vegeta responded while Fluttershy was trying not to blush. "I'm just joking you two," she said while holding back a laugh. "So Vegeta found a job yet?"

"I did, I'm working at the destruction company from now on." He told her clearly unamused at her joke. "That seems like fun." she replied to him, "So what do you think about my speed." She asked him. "It was unimpressive." He answered her "If we had a race I would beat you in seconds."

That last statement just hit Rainbow's berserk button "Oh yeah, then how about we have a race to prove who is the fastest in Equestria you or me." She said yelling at the sayian.

Vegeta smirked and said "Alright you're on, name the time and place." "Fine tomorrow morning at 9 in the town racing track." She answered. "See you then." he replied to her at this Rainbow Dash flew off at top speed to train for the race.

"Well Fluttershy we should get back home I'm getting hungry." He said to the mare as he began walking. Fluttershy on the other hand was stunned. It was Vegeta's first day in Ponyville and he already knocked down 7 trees, blew up a building and challenged Rainbow to a race and it was not even 12 pm.

As they got to the house and opened the door the two were showered in confetti. Before they could comprehend what happened Pinkie Jumped out and said "Hey guys you're for Vegeta's party."

"What are you talking about my birthday is not for months" He told the pink pony clearly agitated. "Silly Vegeta I hold parties for every new pony in town, silly Vegeta." She answered him.

"I'm not a pony am I?" He said in an aggravated tone. "It's ok now come on in." she said before disappearing inside.

"Come on Vegeta it might be fun." Fluttershy told the annoyed sayian.

Vegeta just grumbled before he was dragged in. After a few hours of partying all the guests went home and just Fluttershy and Vegeta were only ones there. Vegeta then spoke up saying "alright I have to admit it was kind of fun."

"I told you it would be." Fluttershy replied to the sayian. Then without warning Vegeta got up and put two fingers to his head and disappeared.

In an area far away from the cottage Vegeta decided to see if he could still do something. He started charging energy and in a few second his hair turned blond and it became even spikier. He still kept charging energy and his aura turned to lighting. He still kept charging and then an explosion occurred spreading dust everywhere when it cleared his hair was up to his waist and his eye brows disappeared. In his final form he didn't feel much of an energy drain so he turned back to his base form satisfied he could still transform despite being a child now. So teleported back to the cottage once again shocking Fluttershy with his ability and without saying a word he walked to his room and went to sleep.

The next day at the race track

Rainbow and Vegeta's race had spread like wild fire and almost all of Ponyville was present for the race there was even some announcers and an electronic score board to count the laps they took. Rainbow dash was doing some warm-up exercises while Vegeta was trying to figure out how people had found about the race. It didn't matter to him though he just had more people to embarrass the arrogant mare in front of.

"Ready to lose?" Rainbow Dash arrogantly said to Vegeta during her exercise.

"Funny I was just about to ask you that." He replied to her while giving his signature smirk.

"Whatever let's start the race now so everyone can see me whoop your butt.' She said before going to the judge to tell him to start the race.

They both walked to the starting line and the judge held up a flag and told them the race is 10 laps long. He then lowered the flag and rainbow ran off at full speed while Vegeta just waited at the finish line. "The race started son." The judge told him. "I know just giving her a head start." He replied while smirking.

Within a minute Rainbow Dash had finished one lap and gave Vegeta a confused look as she passed him. By the time she finished 5 laps Vegeta was drinking a glass of water completely ignoring the race. Many ponies present booed him but he ignored them and kept drinking. At some point Fluttershy even approached him and said "Vegeta if you don't start you're going to lose." He just ignored her and kept relaxing. Once Rainbow Dash was about to finish her 9th lap Vegeta got up and started levitating amazing most of the ponies and started flying at such a high speed he finished one lap in seconds. He kept flying like this until he finished his final lap seconds before Rainbow Dash did.

Smirking he said, "Guess I won, not so fast as you thought are you?" He said trying to aggravate her but all he saw was her with her mouth dropped trying to hold back tears and amazement at what he did.

Most of the other ponies were amazed as well at how fast he was. Regaining his composure the judge announced "The winner of this race is Vegeta." Most of the crowd got up and started clapping for Vegeta.

As he turned to say something to Rainbow Dash she had already left trying to hide her embarrassment. Vegeta was then approached by Fluttershy who said to him. "Good job on winning the race Vegeta, but Rainbow Dash seemed upset at losing so maybe you could say something to her…" She stopped as she was given a glare by Vegeta who told her, " Now why would I want to do that?"

"Because it's the right thing to do. Please for me?" At this Vegeta groaned for a while and then told her "Fine I'll meet you back at the house." Finishing this he put two fingers on his head and teleported to Rainbow's location.

Rainbow Dash was flying over Ponyville with tears in her eyes. Not only did Vegeta obliterate her in the race he also waited for the last minute to fly which only made the whole thing more embarrassing especially considering the fact she told almost the entire town she would beat him with ease . As these thoughts were racing in her mind she bumped into a solid object which sent her tumbling back a few feet. As she looked forward she saw Vegeta in front of her.

"Oh come to gloat have you." She told him trying to avoid eye contact.

"Actually Fluttershy sent me to here to say sorry for beating your ass so bad." He told her in a carefree voice but his tone grew slightly softer as he said "listen you're fast but your main downfall is your pride and arrogance and if you don't learn how to control it can cost you dearly…" He paused as he said this remembering his battles with Cell and margin Buu. He then continued "Try to tone it down a little and wipe those tears from your face."

Once he finished this Rainbow Dash spoke up "When I was little I met this really arrogant pony who was a member of the Wonderbolts a group of flyers I really want to join, I challenged him to a race and lost badly. He then told me I would never join the Wonderbolts no matter how hard I try, cause I was too slow." She wiped a tear as she said this. "So I always try to become faster to prove him wrong, I guess losing the race reminded me of that incident."

"You know with some of my training you could actually become a lot faster maybe one day when I'm in the mood I'll give you some tips." Vegeta told her as he turned around "See you later kid." He said as he put two fingers to his head and disappeared.

As he left Rainbow Dash smiled as she said to herself, "Maybe he's not so bad after all." Before turning back to go home

**A/N so that's that hope you enjoyed the story I know Vegeta acts a little OOC near the end but I thought it would be fitting. The Wonderbolt story I made up for Rainbow Dash was my idea of a back story for her. Hope you enjoyed it. Any way Next chapter Twilight finally may make an appearance so get ready for that. Also there's a poll on my page regarding whether I make Vegeta a Harmony wielder or not and his element if I do. That's all for now so peace out guys.**


	4. The arrival of Twilight

**A/N So I guess I may have launched a poll too early yeah my bad. Any way here are some notes just for reference**

**If you want to know what 15 year old Vegeta sounds likes he sounds like Edward Elric, if you have any arguments about that just tell me and I'll edit this again.**

**Vegeta will become very protective about the main six because they are pretty much the closest thing he will have for friends and something else that will come out later.**

**Spike is the same age as the CMCs despite me saying to use ss2sonic's design he is much younger.**

**So that's it for now any way so enjoy the chapter now I guess.**

It had been one week since Vegeta arrived in Ponyville and he has been getting used to life in Ponyville but one thing he could never get used to… that damn singing. Every 10 minutes they sang a damn song and it was beginning to piss him off. Apart from that it was not too bad. He had began to train Rainbow Dash and he had to admit she was beginning to show signs of great potential he may even teach her how to use energy if she proved worthy enough. That being said he told Fluttershy he was going out and walked out the door and started flying toward Ponyville.

As he arrived he saw a carriage being pulled by what appeared to be two Pegasus guards in golden armor. When it landed, a purple unicorn with a purple mane with pink streaks going down it came out with a purple dragon with green spikes. As she thanked the guards the dragon said something about friends or something, and they were approached by Pinkie who by Vegeta guess has gasped because she was supposed to have a party for the new guest. He was about to turn around when he heard footsteps running toward his direction.

He turned around and saw the purple pony next to him before he could respond she said to him, "Hi there sir, my name is Twilight Sparkle and what are you I've never seen anything like you in my books."

She said interested to find out about him. "So you don't want to meet ponies but you seem interested in this strange creature." The dragon said scoffing at her.

Vegeta gave the dragon a murderous look for his statement about him which made the dragon shudder.

"Sorry about him." The purple pony apologized to the boy.

"It's fine for now." The sayian prince answered her "My name is Vegeta and I am a proud sayian warrior."

"Interesting can you tell me more about the Sayians and show me around town." Twilight asked the Sayian with a tone of excitement in his voice.

"No." he answered her and put two fingers on his head and disappeared in a flash.

Leaving the duo in shock, Spike finally spoke up and said, "What a jerk."

"I know, hopefully we may never see him again." Twilight said with a tone of anger in her voice.

A few hours later

Since she got into Ponyville Twilight has not had a moment of peace, first she met a crazy pink earth pony, a rude sayian or something and then she got roped into having lunch with the Apple family. Her hopes for a quiet day of studying were never going to happen.

Finally Spike spoke up, "Right now that foods taken care of, now for weather apparently there's supposed to be a Pegasus pony named Rainbow Dash clearing the clouds."

"Well, she's not doing a very good job, is she?" the Unicorn retorted to the dragon.

"Where is she anyway?" "I don't know let's ask somepony."

The dragon said before running off. He asked a random pony on the road and thanked her. "She said Rainbow Dash is at the training field and she gave me directions so come on lets go." Spike told her before running off making Twilight chase him.

After about an hour of running they arrived at the training field and saw a Blue Pegasus with a rainbow mane flying about one foot above the ground with weights attached to her arms and legs. She seemed to struggle with the heavy load on her limbs.

Then they heard a familiar voice saying "Come on Rainbow it's only a total of a 160 pounds."

Rainbow just grunted at that statement and fell down face first. A laugh could be heard and then Vegeta appeared out of nowhere and gave her a hand.

Once she got up she took off the weights and said, "Can I take a break now I'm exhausted?"

"Fine 15 minute break then back to training." He replied to her and then said, "Whoever is hiding come out now I can sense you so come out before I blast you to oblivion." As soon as he said this he powered up a ball of energy.

Seeing this Spike and Twilight ran out.

"Oh it's just you two idiots." Vegeta said as he powered down his energy ball. "What do you want?"

"Um we are trying to find Rainbow Dash." Twilight replied with a tone of fear in her voice.

"That would be me." Rainbow spoke up, "What can I do for you?"

"You're supposed to clear the clouds for tomorrows Summer Sun festival." Spike told her.

"Oh right forgot about that." She said scratching the back of her head. "Hey Vegeta can we end the class early for today please?"

The sayian prince nodded at her statement. As Rainbow Dash was about to leave she asked the duo "Oh before I forget what are your names?"

"I'm Spike and this is Twilight." The dragon replied to her.

Nodding at this the Pegasus spread her wings and flew off. Twilight was about to ask Vegeta something but he already left leaving the duo in confusion yet again.

After the encounter with Rainbow Dash, escaping that crazy dressmaker Rarity who Spike was too busy drooling over than helping her out and that shy Pegasus who seemed very interested in Spike, all Twilight wanted to do was to go to her library and do some quiet research on Nightmare Moon. She opened the door to the library and she and Spike walked in Spike reached for the light switch and as he turned it on, the duo was greeted by a hoard of ponies who yelled surprise.

Before she could react Twilight was greeted by the pink pony she met when she first arrived, "Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie, and I threw this party just for you! Were you surprised? Were ya? Were ya? Huh huh huh?"The pink pony said excitedly while jumping around.

"Well yes libraries are supposed to be quiet." The unicorn replied to the mare.

Twilight began to walk and pour herself a glass of juice while hearing the pink pony ramble on. "And now you have lots and lots of friends!" The mare said pointing at 4 of the main 6, herself and Vegeta who turned around and told the mare "I don't want to be her friend so leave me alone."

As soon as he said this Pinkie jumped out in front of him and said "Aw come on Vege don't be a spoil sport."

Then she gave the sayian giant puppy eyes. Vegeta muttered something and turned back. "Hey where did she go." He asked the others.

"She drank some of this and ran off sugarcube." Apple jack said giving Vegeta a bottle.

Vegeta read the label on the bottle which said 'hot sauce'. Giving a blank look on his face he threw the bottle at Pinkie who caught it and poured it on a cupcake.

Later at the stadium holding the Festival.

The entire population of Ponyville was inside the stadium awaiting the arrival of princess Celestia. Vegeta was standing next to Pinkie and Twilight.

He turned to Twilight and asked her "Is this Princess Celestia strong?"

"Vegeta she is the most powerful pony in all of Equestria." Twilight replied to the prince in astonishment, "Why do you ask?"

"No reason I just want to fight her and see how strong she really is." He smirked as he said this, Twilight on the other hand was shocked at his statement but felt it would be best not to question him.

She just looked at the moon and noticed there was an image of a mare on it. As she kept staring at it she noticed stars getting close to the moon, then the image on the moon disappeared. She turned around and noticed Vegeta beginning to tense up as if he sensed something.

The mayor was giving a speech about the Summer Sun Celebration and signaled for the curtains to open and said "And now, it is my great honor to introduce to you the ruler of our land, the very pony who gives us the sun and the moon each and every day, the good, the wise, the bringer of harmony to all of Equestria princess Celestia."

When the curtains opened no one was there and some ponies began to act nervous. Twilight was beginning to act scared, the mayor tried to calm everyone down while Pinkie was trying to find the princess.

Then a voice said "Oh, my beloved subjects. It's been so long since I've seen your precious, little sun-loving faces." Then a black alicorn with a flowing gas like purple mane appeared and had an evil grin on her face.

"What did you do with our Princess?" Rainbow Dash yelled before being held back by Apple Jack who tried to calm her down.

The Alicorn laughed and replied "Why, am I not royal enough for you? Don't you know who I am?"

"Ooh, ooh, more guessing games! Um, Hokey Smokes! How about... Queen Meanie! No! Black Snooty, Black Snooty…" Pinkie said before being cut off by an apple stuffed in her mouth.

Nightmare Moon just laughed and said "Does my crown no longer count now that I have been imprisoned for a thousand years? Did you not recall the legend? Did you not see the signs?"

Twilight spoke up and said "I did. And I know who you are. You're the Mare in the Moon – Nightmare Moon!"

Every pony gasped at her statement and nightmare moon laughed at that and said "Well well well, some pony who remembers me. Then you also know why I'm here."

Twilight was shaking with fear as she said "You're here to... to..."

She was cut off by Nightmare Moon who started laughing "Remember this day, little ponies, for it was your last." She started saying "From this moment forth, the night will last for…"

She was cut off by someone kicking her in the face; the force of it caused her to fall off the balcony she was standing on.

As she got up her voice exploded in anger "What impudent foal dares to hit me?"

"That would be me." Vegeta said while giving her signature smirk.

Every pony in the room just stared at him. Twilight yelled at him, "Vegeta are you insane? What are you doing?"

"Getting rid of a minor annoyance." He said with a calm tone in his voice.

He sensed her energy and knew despite her 'fierce' appearance she would have not even been able to beat Nappa in a fight. He moved quickly and gave her a quick kick in the stomach which sent her tumbling back and she coughed up blood.

"Oh did I hurt you?" Vegeta said mockingly. "Do you need a minute to catch your breath?"

The mare started charging up her horn and shouted at Vegeta with anger in her voice, "You foal, you dare attack me? Feel my fury."

She then shot a purple beam of energy from her horn. The beam hit Vegeta, who made no attempt to dodge or block it, on the chin. He was unfazed by her attack and started to laugh, "You think your puny attack can hurt me?"

He then started to charge up ki in two fingers, "Let me show you a taste of real power."

He then fired it at the mare who was now showing fear in her eyes. She tried to dodge it but it hit her in the stomach and she fell down screaming in pain.

"You will pay for this foal." She said with anger in her voice. "But for now I must make a tactical retreat." Once she said this she disappeared in an explosion of smoke.

Vegeta turned around as she disappeared angered at the mare's sudden departure, as he turned around he was greeted by the shocked faces of every pony in the room.

Vegeta broke the awkwardness by asking the entire room calmly, "The fuck did I do?"

Twilight answered him with shock in her voice, "Vegeta you went toe to toe with Nightmare Moon and forced her to escape…" She then paused for a moment then said "But she may have not been at full power, when you fought her."

"If that's the case then let her power up to full and then I'll beat her." Vegeta said with arrogance in his voice.

"Vegeta you may be strong but I don't think you can take on Nightmare Moon at full power." Vegeta just grunted at her statement and she continued "But I think I know something that can." As she said this she ran out leaving the 5 and Vegeta to follow her.

Twilight ran to her library and put the young dragon to bed. She then started to search her library for information about the elements. While she was doing this the 5 ponies and Vegeta appeared in front of her.

"What are you looking for anyway?" The sayian asked the purple unicorn.

"Anything about the elements of harmony I can't find anything about it."

As if on cue pinkie pulled out a book with the title 'The Elements of Harmony: A Reference Guide'

"How did you find that?!" Twilight question in a confused voice.

"It was under 'E'!" Pinkie sang to her.

"Oh." She replied to the pony "There are six Elements of Harmony, but only five are known: Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Honesty and Loyalty. The sixth is a complete mystery. It is said, the last known location of the five elements was in the ancient castle of the royal pony sisters. It is located in what is now…" She said before trailing off.

"The Everfree Forest!" the Mane six said in unison.

"Why the hell did you pause for so long?" Vegeta asked the six with no reply.

"Whee! Let's go!" Pinkie replied jumping in place.

Twilight quickly denied the mare "Not so fast. Look, I appreciate the offer, but I'd really rather do this on my own."

"No can do, sugarcube. We sure ain't letting' any friend of ours go into that creepy place alone." Apple Jack replied to the unicorn "We're sticking' to you like caramel on a candy apple."

Everyone except Vegeta nodded at that. "Vegeta aren't you coming?" Fluttershy asked the sayian.

"Give me one good reason why I should go." He replied to her while raising an eyebrow.

"Because you beat up Nightmare Moon with little to no effort, we could really use your help." Rainbow Dash said in a slightly agitated tone to the sayian. He just grunted which was his way of saying fine whatever.

"So wait you guys have been to Everfree forest before?" Twilight asked the rest of the group.

"Yeah."Apple Jack answered the mare.

"When we went there we found Vegeta in a crater injured." Rarity continued.

"So we took him back to Fluttershy's cottage where he recovered." Rainbow Dash continued as well.

"And that how Vegeta became our bestest friend." The bouncing Pinkie concluded.

As they continued to walk they reached a fork in the road. "Which one do we take?" Twilight questioned to the others.

"Let me settle this." Vegeta said and then turned to Pinkie, "Which Path should we take?" He questioned the mare.

After a few seconds she bounced up saying "The left path".

"Alright then." Vegeta said giving a smirk, "We'll go right."

At that the mane 6 fell down comically. "Vegeta you big meanie." Pinkie said while giving the sayian a sad face.

Ignoring them Vegeta went right then he turned around, "You follow your gut and I follow mine. It tells me not to listen to your gut." He then continued his path right and the others shared a sigh and followed him.

**A/N so any way that's it for the chapter hope you enjoyed it if you have any criticisms feel free to tell me I appreciate the help. So anyway see you next time and peace out. **


	5. Nightmare's assault

**A/N right so last time the group went into Everfree forest and began to find the elements of harmony so I want to ask the people who actually like this story to answer two question**

**Should Vegeta at some point train the entire mane 6?**

**Should I do a paring my main pairing is Vegeta and Fluttershy but I may make a harem if the fans desire.**

**So that's all for now just to let you know I plan to do most MLP episodes that are relevant so that's all for now so enjoy the story.**

The seven figures walk through the forest 6 of them are keeping their guard while one is bouncing around carefree as if nothing was wrong. The sayian was getting agitated by the pink pony's actions and summoned all his restraint not to kill her. He was confident he would wipe out that mare and they wouldn't even need these elements. As they were walking Rainbow Dash began to spook the others the only ones not affected were Vegeta and Apple Jack. As they were walking the ground beneath them began to shake and broke off. Vegeta and the two Pegasus ponies quickly flew up while the others fell down Rainbow Dash grabbed Pinkie while Vegeta grabbed Rarity. Apple Jack and Twilight kept sliding down Twilight hung off the edge of the cliff while Apple Jack slid down and grabbed the hands of Twilight. "Apple Jack what do I do?" Twilight asked the Earth pony. Looking off the edge the cliff she told the unicorn "Let go." "Are you crazy?" Twilight asked the pony in shock. "No I ain't. I promise you'll be safe." She replied in a calm tone. "That's not true!" Twilight said in shock. "Now listen here." Apple Jack said with confidence "What I'm sayin' to you is the honest truth. Let go, and you'll be safe." Twilight was in disbelief but decided to trust the pony. She let go of her hand and fell downward. She started screaming but was quickly caught by Vegeta, unaware she was safe she kept screaming. Finally Vegeta stopped her by saying, "You stop screaming or I give you a reason to scream." This stopped her from screaming and he put her down as Apple Jack was grabbed by Rainbow Dash.

The 7 were walking while Twilight kept thanking Vegeta while the prince grunted. Suddenly he stopped and said "Everyone get back." The ponies looked at him for a second and before they could question him a manticore appeared ready to attack. Vegeta charged at it and gave it a quick kick to the chest it fell back a bit and Vegeta grabbed its tail and began to swing it. In a voice only heard by his enhanced sayian hearing Fluttershy said "wait." Hearing this he put the manticore down and called Fluttershy. As she walked to the manticore despite the protests of the others she got close to the manticore who roared at her. She simply said "Shhh... It's okay. Oh, you poor, poor little baby." "Little." Vegeta and Rainbow said in unison. "Now this might hurt for just a second." As she said this she turned the beast's paw over and pulled out a thorn. The beast roared at her and picked up Fluttershy the 5 ponies called out her name in fear while Vegeta powered up an energy ball. But to their surprise he licked Fluttershy in gratitude "Aw you're just a little old baby kitty, aren't you? Yes you are, yes you are." He put her down then and ran back into the forest. Then everyone except Twilight and Fluttershy walked off "How did you know about the thorn?" Twilight asked the Pegasus. **"**I didn't." She replied "Sometimes we all just need to be shown a little kindness." She walked off as she said this leaving Twilight to think about something.

"My eyes need a rest from all this icky muck." Rarity complained as they were walking. As she said this the entire forest became dark. "Nice going woman anything else you want to happen." Vegeta told the mare with an agitated tone in his voice. "That ancient ruin could be right in front of our faces and we wouldn't even know it." Twilight said with stress in her voice. "Calm down." Vegeta said to the main 6. "I can sense energy so I'll make sure we don't bump into anything. So stay still." As they did this Fluttershy screamed and pointed to a tree with a face marked on it. Everybody except Pinkie and Vegeta looked and got scared at the faces on the trees. The trees start to growl which unnerved most of the others except 2. Pinkie started to make faces at the tree much to the shock of the others. "Pinkie, what are you doing?! Run!" Twilight yelled at the pink pony. "Oh girls, don't you see?" Pinkie replied to the unicorn. She then started to sing, "When I was a little filly and the sun was going down..." "Tell me she's not..." Twilight said in confusion. Pinkie continues to sing "The darkness and the shadows, they would always make me frown..." "She is." Rarity replied to the other unicorn, while Vegeta just face palmed himself. The entire time pinkie kept singing "I'd hide under my pillow from what I thought I saw but Granny Pie said that wasn't the way to deal with fears at all. "Then what is?" Rainbow asked the mare"She said "Pinkie, you gotta stand up tall learn to face your fears you'll see that they can't hurt you just laugh to make them disappear." Once she said this she laughed at the tree and the face disappeared much to the shock of everyone there. Once she did this she got the rest of the main six to laugh at the trees until there was only one left. "Come on Vege laugh at the tree." She asked the sayian. "No I got a much easier way." He replied and then he powered up an energy ball and launched it at the tree which exploded leaving a crater in its place. "Let's go we're wasting time." He said to the six who were staring at him. "Why does Vegeta have to blow up something to solve his problems?" Twilight asked the others who gave her no response.

After walking for a while they came across a river with an extremely violent current. "How are we gonna cross this?" Pinkie asked the others. "I could just teleport…" Vegeta started to say but was cut off by a distant crying in the background. "What a world, what a world." The voice said. The seven walked to the area where the sound was and saw a purple sea serpent with blond hair and half a mustache. "Excuse me, sir. Why are you crying?" Twilight asked the sobbing serpent. "Well, I don't know. I was just sitting here, minding my own business, when this tacky little cloud of purple smoke just whisked past me and tore half of my beloved mustache clean off, and now I look simply horrid." The serpent said to her while sobbing. "Oh, give me a break." Rainbow Dash said while face palming herself. "That's what all the fuss is about?" Vegeta said while growling. Rarity got up and said to the two "Why, of course it is. How can you be so insensitive? Oh, just look at him. Such lovely luminescent scales." "I know." He replied to her. "And your expertly coiffed mane.' Rarity replied to the serpent with a sympathetic tone. "Oh, I know, I know." He replied to her while sobbing. "Your fabulous manicure." "It's so true!" At this point Vegeta was trying his hardest not to puke at the exchange between Rarity and the serpent. "All ruined without your beautiful mustache." She said to the serpent. "It's true, I'm hideous!" the serpent said to her while falling down on the shore. "I simply cannot let such a crime against fabulosity go uncorrected." Rarity said removing a scale from the sea serpent. He complained a bit and before anyone could question her she used the scale to cut off her tail much to the surprise of the others. Then using her magic she attached the tail to the serpent's ripped mustache when the serpent realized this he said "Oh-hohohoho! My mustache how wonderful." "You look smashing." Rarity said to the serpent. "Oh, Rarity, your beautiful tail..." Twilight said in a soft tone to the other unicorn. "Oh. Its fine, my dear Short tails are in this season. Besides, it'll grow back." Rarity replied. "So would the mustache." Rainbow whispered to Twilight who started to cross the river. Before she could cross the serpent used his body as a bridge to allow them to pass. The main 6 took up the offer but Vegeta Flew over the serpent.

The group kept walking for a while then they saw a ruin of some sort of a building. In an excited tone Twilight said "There it is the ruin that holds The Elements of Harmony. We made it." "Twilight, wait for us."Apple jack called out to the unicorn. Everyone but Vegeta ran after Twilight, Fluttershy asked him why he was not going he looked at her and said "I have to do something." He flew off before she could ask him what. Meanwhile Twilight ran to the building and almost fell down the cliff due to the broken bridge but was quickly caught by Rainbow Dash. "Now what?" Pinkie asked the others. Hearing this rainbow started to fly and went down the chasm and got the fallen part of the bridge. As she tied up one end she heard a voice call out her name, she turned around but saw nothing. The voice called her again which made her say "I ain't scared of you show yourself!" The voice then spoke up "We've been eagerly awaiting the arrival of the best flyer in Equestria." "Who?" she asked with confusion. "Why, you, of course." The voice replied to her "Really?! I mean... Oh yeah, me." She said to the voice "Hey, uh, you wouldn't mind telling the Wonderbolts that, would ya? Because I've been trying to get into that group for like, ever." "No, Rainbow Dash." The voice answered back to her "We want you to join us, The Shadowbolts." As the voice said this 3 Pegasus ponies with black body suits came out. "We're the greatest aerial team in the Everfree Forest, and soon we will be the greatest in all Equestria, but first, we need a captain." One of the ponies said "The most magnificent, swiftest and the bravest flyer in all the land. "Yes it's all true." Rainbow Dash said a hint of arrogance. "We need... you." The Shadowbolt said to her. "WOOHOO!" Rainbow Dash said while shouting "Sign me up. Just let me tie this bridge real quick and then we have a deal." At that the Shadowbolt snapped, "No! It's them or us." At the other end Twilight called out "Rainbow, what's taking so long?" seeing the Shadowbolts she realized Nightmare Moon's tricks "Oh no. Rainbow! Don't listen to them." The Shadowbolt then asked her "Well?" After a short while of thinking she then answered the Shadowbolt "You... Thank you! For the offer, I mean, but I'm afraid I have to say no." She then tied the other end of the bridge and with that the Shadowbolts disappeared. The others then crossed the bridge and Rainbow said to them "See? I'd never leave my friends hanging'." As she said this she took a look around and saw only 5 ponies, "Hey where is Vegeta?" Before anyone could answer her Vegeta appeared in front of them. "Vegeta where were you?" Twilight asked. "I had to pee." The sayian said to the six whose jaws dropped at that. "What? I've been holding it in since the damn serpent. Let's just go to the damn temple." As he said this the ponies picked up their jaws and followed him.

As they walked in the temple they say five stone orbs noticing this Vegeta exclaimed to Twilight "I thought there was supposed to be 6 elements." Twilight then told the sayian "The book said: _when the five are present, a spark will cause the sixth Element to be revealed_"_._ "What in the hay is that supposed to mean?" Apple Jack questioned to the unicorn. "I'm not sure, but I have an idea." Twilight answered to the mare "Stand back. I don't know what will happen." "Come on now, y'all." Apple Jack said to the others "She needs to concentrate." Twilight surrounded the element with her magic, and then a purple vortex appeared and started to surround Twilight and the elements. She screamed at that and that caused her friends to hear they called out for her but she disappeared. As soon as she disappeared they all turned to Vegeta and Apple Jack quickly said to him, "Vegeta can you sense her." After a few second he said "She's at the next tower. Follow me." As he said this he moved fast making the others follow him.

Meanwhile

Nightmare Moon stands triumphant at what she had done. At her feet are the shattered remains of the elements. She then says to Twilight, still in shock the elements didn't work, while laughing "You little foal! Thinking you could defeat me? Now you will never see your princess, or your sun! The night will last for…" She was cut off again by another kick to the face. As soon as this happened the other 5 ponies walked in the room. "You guys came to help me?" Twilight asked her friends. "Of course that's what friends do." Rainbow Dash answered her at which the other ponies nodded. "Okay while you have your sentimental talk I'll beat the shit out of Nightmare Moon." Vegeta said interrupting the moment. "You foal; you think you can beat me?" She said interrupting the sayian, "Yes I can." Vegeta said while grinning "You think you're so powerful let me show you real power." As he said this he released some of his energy at this the ground shook causing some earthquakes. The force of his energy knocked back Nightmare Moon and the main 6. As Nightmare got up Vegeta said to her "Tell me freak does something like you experience fear?" Realizing that brute force won't help her beat Vegeta she decided to use strategy. She used her powers of mind reading and found something to use to her advantage. Her horn started to glow and before Vegeta could taunt her she created 3 people who would make the sayian stop his attack. Seeing as to what made Vegeta stop they looked up and saw 3 people. One was an aged woman with short blue hair; another also had blue hair but was about 2 to 3 years younger than them, the last one had purple hair and was around in his late 20's.

The old woman called out to Vegeta, "Come with us Vegeta." "Yes we missed you." The young man said. "Yes come out so we can be a family again." "Vegeta no it's a trick!" Twilight shouted to the sayian but she was speaking to deaf ears. Vegeta followed the images until he was out of the castle. Once he left Nightmare began to smile "Now for the coup de grace." As she said this a huge explosion could be heard which left the main 6 stunned. "Your last hope is dead" nightmare taunted to the ponies most of whom were trying not to cry especially Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash who were failing. "You bitch!" Rainbow shouted to Nightmare who kept laughing "Without your guardian and the elements what are you going to do now you foals you're helpless?"

"You're wrong Nightmare Moon." Twilight said to the alicorn "Vegeta may be gone but his death wasn't in vain for you see the Spirits of the Elements of harmony are right here." This shocked Nightmare Moon to the core. "Applejack, who reassured me when I was in doubt, represents the spirit of... honesty!" some shards rose up and started to surround Apple Jack "Fluttershy, who tamed the manticore with her compassion, represents the spirit of...kindness!" some shards started to surround Fluttershy as well "Pinkie Pie, who banished fear by giggling in the face of danger, represents the spirit of...laughter!" the same happened for Pinkie. "Rarity, who calmed a sorrowful serpent with a meaningful gift represents the spirit of...generosity!" The same thing happened for her as well. "And Rainbow Dash, who could not abandon her friends for her own heart's desire represents the spirit of... loyalty!" the last reaming shards surrounded her as well. "The spirits of these five ponies got us through every challenge you threw at us." As she said this Nightmare stared at her and said, "You still don't have the sixth Element! The spark didn't work!" Twilight however just stared at her and said, "But it did! A different kind of spark. I felt it the very moment I realized how happy I was to hear you, to see you, how much I cared about you and how sad I felt for losing one of you. The spark ignited inside me when I realized that you all... are my friends! You see, Nightmare Moon, when those Elements are ignited by the... the spark, that resides in the heart of us all, it creates the sixth element: the element of... magic!" As twilight said this a new element came out and surrounded her. The elements then changed appearance for the other five it created necklaces and for Twilight it created a crown. The six of them started to glow and a rainbow vortex of energy started to surround Nightmare Moon as she could only scream in horror.

As the Main 6 began to regain consciousness they noticed two things one Rarity's tail grew back and the gems on the elements of harmony had morphed into their cutie marks "Gee, Twilight!" Apple Jack said to her friend. "I thought you were just spouting' a lot of hooey, but I reckon we really do represent the elements of friendship." "Indeed you do." A voice said. Before they could question who said it a white alicorn pony with a flowing multi colored mane. Seeing her 5 of the 6 bowed, "Princess Celestia." Twilight Said before running to her mentor. "Twilight Sparkle, my faithful student I knew you could do it." She said to her student. "But... you told me it was all an old ponytale." She questioned her mentor. "I told you that you needed to make some friends, nothing more. I saw the signs of Nightmare Moon's return and I knew it was you who had the magic inside to defeat her, but you could not unleash it until you let true friendship into your heart. Now if only another will as well. Princess Luna!" As she said this she pointed to a fallen alicorn pony with a dark blue body with a lighter shade for her hair. "It has been a thousand years since I have seen you like this." She said to the timid alicorn. "Time to put our differences behind us. We were meant to rule together, little sister." That last part astonished the main 6. "Will you accept my friendship?" before she could answer her sister's question a loud explosion cut her off. Before anyone could react part of the wall exploded and Vegeta appeared unscratched. At least it looked like him but he had blond hair and his eyes were turquoise. He then stared at Luna with extreme anger in his eyes and shouted to her in a tone that made everyone cower in fear "**I WILL KILL YOU**."

**A/N so that's it for chapter 5 this took longer than expected anyway I have to say something. I can't believe I forgot to mention cutie marks. Just to clarify they have four copies two on the thighs and one on the back of each palm. So that's it for now hope you enjoyed it peace out.**


	6. Vegeta's rage and answers

**A/N so anyway this will be the last update till the 13****th**** of June when I can start working on the story again but anyway I enjoy the story.**

To say Vegeta was furious was a major understatement. Nightmare had created images of his family, the few people he loved. She then made him go through the pain of losing them again. He wanted nothing more than to make her suffer, to kill her, to make her pay. The 8 stared at him each with different emotions. Finally Twilight spoke up "Vegeta is that you?" He gave her a brief nod before turning back to Luna. Both Fluttershy and Rainbow ran to Vegeta almost in tears but before they could get close to him he blocked them with his hand. He then said "Let me make her pay then we celebrate." Once he said pointed at Luna and gave her a glare that would make even Buu shiver with terror. "Vegeta please don't." Twilight said to the sayian, "She was corrupted at the time she's good now." Unfortunately Twilight had a better chance to convince a bear not to attack Luna than Vegeta.

"Who are you and how dare you threaten my sister." Princess Celestia said to Vegeta before stepping in front of Luna. Vegeta walked up to her and picked her up by the neck, much to the shock of every pony in the room, and threw her across the room. She crashed through the wall but was able to get up because of her magic. Vegeta then moved at high speeds toward Luna. Before any pony could react he had her pinned against the wall with his hand around her neck. As he was choking her he could see it her eyes. She was begging for forgiveness and her life to be spared. The other pleaded for him to spare her but he ignored them he wanted her dead. Princess Celestia had got back up and was ready to save her sister. She gave Vegeta a warning but he ignored her. She started to power up a huge amount of magical power in her horn and took aim at the sayian that ignored her completely. She fired it and it made direct contact with Vegeta, but to her surprise the sayian barely flinched. He then looked at Luna and told her "I hope you enjoy hell." Then he started to charge a golden ball of energy in his hand. He started to growl before he shouted "**FINAL FLAS…"** He was cut off by Rainbow Dash who looked at the sayian and told him "Vegeta please put her down." This got Vegeta's attention, "She made me go through losing my family again…" He said to her trying to conceal tears, "Give me one good reason to let her live." Before Rainbow could answer him Fluttershy did, "Because, if your family could see you right now how would they react." This hit Vegeta like an arrow to the knee, while Bulma and Trunks would not have been that shocked Bra would have been terrified. Vegeta never denied his past to his daughter but she never believed a word of it. While she knew her father to be intimidating to many others, she never believed he was a murderer. This for some reason made Vegeta happy; despite never denying it he was happy she didn't believe him, he had someone who thought he was never evil and always good. He knew she would be terrified to see him like this. He started to loosen his grip on Luna and put her down. Princess Celestia then told the sayian "I want to know what you are and how you got here." He nodded at this and turned back to his base form.

Later at the Library

All eight ponies had their jaws on the ground after hearing Vegeta's tale. Princess Celestia just stared at him with disbelief in her eyes and said "Do you really think we are so stupid?" the prince stared at her and calmly asked her "What do you mean my story makes perfect sense." "No it doesn't." Twilight said to the sayian. "What's wrong with it, tell me and I will answer your questions." He replied to her with a calm tone. "Fine." she answered him "Tell me how are we to believe seven orbs turned you into a 16 year old and sent you here." Then princess Celestia added to that by saying, "And while you were under Frieza's rule you enslaved planets when you were 5 explain that." Rainbow added to that by saying "And how Frieza was killed by your son from the future and was still alive to send you here." "When you say it like that obviously it doesn't make sense." He said to them without much emotion. "I'm sorry sugarcube but it seems like a stretch to us." Applejack told the sayian. "Wait a minute." Celestia told the others "I can tell if he is lying or not." She then charged her horn and made a golden staff with a blue orb appear. "Vegeta put your hands on this and tell us you're not lying. If you are the orb turns red." The sayian put his hands on the orb and said "I am not lying." The orb remained blue. At this the eight ponies' jaws fell through the floor at that statement. "You were telling the truth." Rarity said completely stunned to the sayian. "Wait that means…" Twilight said to the sayian. "You're a prince." Celestia completed her student's statement. "Then you really did lose your family." Rainbow said Vegeta who nodded and turned away. Luna then stepped up to the prince and said "Vegeta I'm sorry for what I did when I was Nightmare Moon…" She stopped when she saw Vegeta glaring at her and yelled at her "Well sorry isn't going to bring them back is it? So shut up before I destroy you." As he said this he used instant transmission and disappeared leaving the room in silence.

Finally Celestia got up and said "Well I leave Vegeta in your hands girls Luna, Twilight time to back to Canterlot." She noticed the look of disappointment in her students face as she said this. "Why so glum my faithful student?" She asked her "Are you not happy that your quest is complete and you can return to your studies in Canterlot?" She answered her teacher "That's just it. Just when I learned how wonderful it is to have friends, I have to leave them." After hearing that princess Celestia called Spike into the room and told him "Spike, take a note, please. I, Princess Celestia, hereby decree that the unicorn Twilight Sparkle shall take on a new mission for Equestria. She must continue to study the magic of friendship. She must report to me her findings from her new home in Ponyville." Hearing this the other 5 ponies jumped out and started to cheer and celebrate Twilight then ran up to Princess Celestia and hugged her while saying "Oh thank you, Princess Celestia! I'll study harder than ever before." "This calls for a party." Pinkie yelled before being calmed down by Applejack "Calm down sugarcube, first let's find Vegeta and calm him down. He seemed pretty upset." "But where is he anyway?" Rarity asked the others. "I think I know…" Fluttershy said softly before she ran out making the others follow her.

Later

Vegeta was standing on a cliff looking at the horizon, he could never explain it but it calmed him down for some reason. He was waiting there doing some meditation when he noticed some people walking toward him. Getting up he turned around and saw Fluttershy he quickly asked her "What do you want? I'm busy." She hesitated for a second and said "Vegeta I know you are hurting now but its gets better." He was about to turn around before she said "We are your friends let us help you." He raised an eyebrow at 'we' and suddenly the other 7 walked in on them. Celestia then walked up to the sayian and said "Vegeta what happened earlier was caused by rage. Both Luna and I know what it is like to lose family I hope one day we may become friends." She then turned around and using her magic summoned a box she then said to the main 6 "Girls would you please give me the elements for safe keeping. The girls nodded and gave princess Celestia the elements. As they passed Vegeta the elements began to glow. Luna and Celestia both glared at each other and looked at disbelief to Vegeta. Luan then spoke up "Vegeta is the harmony guardian?" "It appears so." Her sister replied to her in shock. "The fuck's a harmony guardian?" He asked the sisters in confusion. After a few glances to Luna, Celestia gave a quick sigh and told the main six and Vegeta "I guess it's time you find out then."

"Long ago when Luna and I were the Wielders of the elements harmony," Celestia started to say, "We had a Guardian named Leonardo." She wiped a tear from her eye as Luna continued "In the event the elements were not enough he would fuse with the elements and beat our foes." "He also protected us from danger when we were younger…" Celestia said with grief in her heart "But in a great battle he lost his life and it was all my fault…" Luna said before breaking down in tears. Comforting her sister Celestia turned to Vegeta and said "It appears the elements have chosen you as the new guardian Vegeta. Do you accept the offer?" Giving a smirk Vegeta said "I'll end up saving their asses one way or the other I might as well have a title for it." Hearing the sayian say that the princess gave a satisfied look on her face and said "Alright then Luna lets go home." They exchanged goodbyes and left the seven there alone. "Fluttershy lets go home I need to sleep." The prince said to the Pegasus before flying up but he went down as she said "Vegeta its eleven Am." "Then off to training." he said as he flew off to the training field. As he left the others shared a laugh and they headed home.

**A/N Sorry for the short chapter any way till the 13****th**** I won't be able to update for a while cause of exams so yeah this is it for a while hope you enjoy. Just to let you know the next few updates will be Mlp episodes starting with ticket master and after Boast buster I plan to introduce a an old villain with a new power so till then peace out.**


	7. The Ticket master

**A/N so after my break for my exams I'm back. Just so you know I edited the first three chapters so it is easier to read let me know if you like it and whether I should do it for all the chapters or change it back. Now as I said I will do most of the MLP episodes or at least the relevant ones but the first few passages will not exactly be part of an episode. And before I forget in this story the characters eat normal human food like meat. That is all for now, so enjoy the chapter.**

In an area far beyond the edges of Equestria, a dark gloomy castle stands. At first glance it may seem uninhabited but that is because those foolish enough to enter never leave out alive. A dark shadow like figure sneaks into the castle as if she had been there before. The shadow made its way to a throne room of sorts and approached a throne. It then manifested into an alicorn like creature and bowed down to the throne. As the shadow did this from the darkness of the throne a hand came out and signaled the figure to rise.

The figure rose and said "Master I have bad news. Nightmare was killed by the elements of harmony after she escaped from the moon."

Hearing this, a figure formed on the throne masked by the darkness and said "What the elements have returned? I thought Luna and Celestia were no longer bound to the elements."

The figure answered him by saying "It appears new bearers of harmony have arrived, but what about Nightmare?"

"Who cares about her?" The shadow said growling at her, "She was weak and deserved to die. After all she was stupid enough to let the elements kill her and not do anything about it. Now get out of my sight before I kill you."

As he said this the shadow ran out of the room in tears, leaving the figure in silence. This was however broken by a feminine voice saying "Well that was a bit cold of you." As this was said a black alicorn like creature with bug like wings and a deformed horn and a blue mane came out and looked the figure strait in the eye.

"So how did you escape the pit old friend?" She said to the shadow who growled at her "None of your business shape shifter. However I will tell you it involves a monkey named Vegeta."

Hearing this alicorn's eyes widened "Wait you mean Vegeta the sayian?" she asked the shadow knowing the answer.

"How do you know he is a sayian?" The shadow asked her.

"I have spies everywhere. Oh and my sources tell me he is the New Harmony guardian." Hearing this the shadow burst out laughing.

"Vegeta a harmony guardian. Discord is less chaotic than he is." After calming down he said "It doesn't matter he will never get the elements to work for him. He will easily be killed by me."

This time it was the alicorn's turn to laugh, "Are you kidding, at your current state you won't be able to beat his base much less his golden haired form.

The shadow then yelled at her saying "Don't forget even in my weakened state I can still kill you with ease. And anyway my power will come back eventually, and when it does not even he will be able to stop me and all of Equestria will burn at my hand."

The alicorn just rolled her eyes and said "Good luck with that, try not to get thrown into that dimension again." The shadow was about to say something but the alicorn had already left.

In Ponyville

Vegeta was sitting at the table and was having his breakfast trying to ignore his most annoying foe, Angel - Fluttershy's rabbit. As far as he could see Angel hated him and the feeling was mutual. Angel wanted Vegeta out since day one and constantly annoyed him. It didn't help when Vegeta 'accidently' split a bucket of water over the rabbit. Finishing off breakfast he got up and made his way toward the door shutting it behind him loud enough to make the rabbit jump. He then began flying toward the training field.

As he was flying he was contacted by Dende. "What do you want now Namekian?" He asked the guardian slightly agitated.

"Just checking up to see how you are." He answered the sayian with a slight hint of fear.

"I'm doing fine you idiot. So what else do you want?" As he said this he landed at his usual training spot.

"I thought you should know the dragon balls have been gathered and I think I can increase its power so you can come back home sooner." Dende said trying to sound confident

"Actually I think I may want to stay here for a while." Vegeta said answering the Namekian.

This shocked the guardian who simply said "You want to stay, why?" Vegeta then answered him by saying "I have no reason to come back home everyone I love is dead you moron." As he said this he let out a few tears.

"I'm sorry Vegeta." Dende said quickly apologizing "But if you ever want to come back I'll use the Dragon to send you back." As he said this he ended the conversation leaving Vegeta alone.

After a few hours of training Vegeta made his way to Ponyville and from the sky he saw the main six arguing about something. As he landed no one even noticed him after hearing them argue for a few more seconds he yelled out "What are you idiots arguing about?"

Pinkie quickly answered him saying "Twilight has an extra ticket to the Grand Galloping Gala and she's taking me."

"A Gala?" Vegeta answered slightly confused.

Twilight then approached him and said "Let me guess you want to go too right?"

He quickly answered her saying "Hell no. I've been to Galas before and they were a waste of time."

At this Rarity came close to him and said "You have been to a Gala before, how?"

He answered her with slightly condescending tone in his voice "You do remember I'm a prince right? Sure I invaded planets from time to time, but that was just to occupy myself."

After a brief moment of silence Apple jack broke the silence by saying "So who are you taking to the Gala?"

At that the argument broke out again. Vegeta was about to yell again but Twilight beat him to it "QUIET!"

As she said this everyone except Pinkie stopped talking "And then I said, "Oatmeal, are you craz-" oh." Pinkie continued before realizing everybody stopped arguing.

Twilight then said "Girls, there's no use in arguing."

"But Twilight…" Rarity started before being cut off by Twilight who said "Eh! This is my decision, and I'm gonna make it on my own and I certainly can't think straight with all this noise..." As she said this she was cut off by her own stomach rumbling "Not to mention hunger." She continued "Now go on, shoo."

At this the other 5 ponies moaned but left leaving herself, Vegeta and Spike. Vegeta then turned to her and said "Good luck making that choice." After he said this she sighed in agreement.

At the restaurant Vegeta, Twilight and Spike were sitting down at a table ready to order, or at least two out of three. Twilight was busy deciding on whom to take to the Gala which was beginning to annoy Vegeta.

As he was about to say something a waiter came to the table and asked "Have you made your decision?" Twilight snapped at that and shouted "I CAN'T DECIDE!"

Spike then spoke out trying to calm her down by saying "Twilight, he just wants to take your order."

Feeling a little embarrassed she said "Oh. I would love a peanut butter and jelly sandwich."

Spike then asked waiter for rubies but after seeing the look he gave he settled for some french-fries and Vegeta ordered the usual, the left and right side of the menu. As the waiter left Twilight asked the boys "What do you think, guys?"

Spike quickly answered her saying "I think we have to try another restaurant. I mean, I like grass just fine, but would it hurt anybody to offer some gemstones?"

Turning to the dragon Vegeta yelled "She means the Gala you moron."

Turning to Twilight Spike said "Oh. You're still on that?"

After a quick face palm Twilight said "Spike, listen. How do I choose? And when I do choose, will the other four be mad at me? I mean, I could give up my ticket and give away two, but that would still leave three disappointed ponies. What if I…"

As she was about to continue the waiter interrupted her "Ah, your food. Mouser Vegeta your order will take a few minutes longer." After a quick growl from the sayian the waiter left.

Looking at her food Twilight said with a little bit of relief "This looks so good. I'm sure everything will be much clearer once I eat."

However before she could take a bite she noticed several ponies run into the restaurant. Vegeta started looking around and looked at the sky he noticed it was raining everywhere except the area around them. After sensing the area he looked at Twilight and said "Look up."

As she did this she noticed Rainbow Dash up clearing the sky around her. When Rainbow noticed this she quickly said "Hi there best friend forever I've ever ever had. Enjoying the sunny weather?"

While Vegeta faced palmed himself Twilight replied to her friend saying "Rainbow Dash, what are you doing?"

Rainbow quickly replied back "What do you mean? I just saw the smartest, most generous pony about to get rained on, so I thought I'd kick a hole in the clouds to keep her dry so she could dine in peace, that's all."

Hearing this Vegeta looked at her and said "How much more ass kissing are you going to do woman?"

Rainbow who was taken aback by this replied to the sayian "Hey I'd do it for any pony."

He then gestured her to look around and as she did she noticed some ponies being drenched in the rain Twilight then said with a slightly annoyed tone "Rainbow, I am not comfortable accepting unwanted favors, so I'd appreciate it if you close up that rain cloud right now."

After a groan Rainbow complied and closed the cloud. Satisfied Twilight was about to take a bite of her sandwich but unfortunately it was drenched by the rain. "You probably should have thought that one through." Vegeta said taunting her.

Before Twilight had a chance to glare at him Rarity came from nowhere and said "Twilight, it's raining." Twilight gave her a look that said 'thank you captain obvious' "Come with me before you catch a cold." As she said this she pulled Twilight by her hands leaving the boys to follow her.

After Twilight had dried off Rarity said to her "We are... the best of friends, are we not? And you know what the best of friends do?" Before an answer could be given Rarity answered "Makeovers!"Out of nowhere a machine surrounded Twilight and started changing her clothes and she gave screams of discomfort which got the attention of Vegeta. Before he could question her Twilight came out dressed in a ball gown which prompted Rarity to say "There. Oh, you're simply darling."

"Uh, yeah, it is kind of pretty, isn't it?" Twilight said in agreement.

Vegeta just looked at her and said "Meh 6 out of 10."

After a quick glare from Rarity "And you. Vegeta I have the most dashing outfit for you to wear."

"Forget it." Vegeta said snarling at her, he then looked a Spike and said "Come on dragon let's leave before we end up like her." as he finished this he pointed at Twilight and began to walk out with Spike following him.

As they walked out they saw Apple Jack with a cart full of Apple related goods. After face palming himself he turned to Spike and said "If they had their heads any further up Twilight's ass not even me at my full power can pull them out."

After walking for a bit a voice called out to them "Wait up guys." They turned around and saw Twilight running toward them.

When she came close to them, Vegeta asked her nonchalantly "Enjoying being the centre of attention Sparkle?"

"You have no Idea how exhausting it is." Twilight spoke while breathing heavily "At least the library will be quiet."

After walking for a while they arrived in the library and as Twilight opened the door she saw Fluttershy and some animals cleaning up the library. "Fluttershy not you too?" she said giving the Pegasus a look of exasperation.

"Oh, well, hello Twilight.' Fluttershy said giving Twilight an innocent look "I hope you don't mind, but we're all doing a little spring cleaning for you."

"It's summer." Twilight replied getting even more annoyed.

"Oh, well, better late than never, right? It was Angel's idea." Fluttershy said as she pointed at her rabbit, who glared at Vegeta when he saw him walk in.

"You're not doing this for the ticket, are you?" Twilight asked her friend knowing the answer.

Fluttershy quickly answered "Oh no, I'm doing this because you're my very best friend right Angel?" after getting a glare from Angel Fluttershy said "Oh, yes, we are just doing this for the ticket."

"No, no, no!" Twilight said cutting off Fluttershy "Well, this was all very nice of you and Angel, but I'm not accepting any extra favors until I've made my final decision, so I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

As she opened the door a hoard of ponies yelled surprise to her which took Twilight back a bit and out of nowhere Pinkie jumped out and started singing. Vegeta had begun to wonder if he made the right choice staying after the events of the day. Finally Twilight called out to Pinkie who merely answered "Yes, Twilight?"

Giving yet another sigh Twilight said "At least the other ponies tried to be subtle about the ticket."

One random pony asked "Wait, what ticket? What gala?"

"Oh, you didn't know?" Pinkie said without realizing the consequences "Twilight has an extra ticket to the Grand Galloping Gala!"

All the ponies in the crowd then shouted in unison "The grand Galloping Gala!"

The entire crowd then started to surround her which caused Twilight to grab Spike and run. The crowd chased then all around the town. Finally as they were being cornered Vegeta appeared out of nowhere and grabbed the two of them and quickly teleported out much to the surprise of the crowd.

"Ugh, warn us next time you're gonna do that." Spike said complaining to the prince.

"Be glad I decided to help you." He said grunting to the dragon.

"Thanks Vegeta," Twilight said getting up, "Now quick, lock the doors."

As she turned around she saw the rest of the main 6 behind her she screamed and said "I can't decide, I just can't decide. It's important to all of you and I just can't stand to disappoint any of you, and giving me gifts and doing me favors won't make any difference, because you're all my friends and I want to make you all happy and I can't, I just can't!"

Seeing Twilight unhappy Apple Jack approached her and said "Twilight, sugar, I didn't mean to put so much pressure on you, and if it helps, I don't want the ticket anymore. You can give it to some pony else. I won't feel bad, I promise."

Soon after Fluttershy said, "Me too I feel just awful that I made you feel so awful."

Feeling bad as well Pinkie said "And me too. It's no fun upsetting your friends."

Rarity said as well "Twilight, it was unfair of me to try to force you as I did."

Hearing this Rainbow yelled "Yes! That means the ticket is mine." She started to sing about getting the ticket when she saw everyone staring at her she quickly said "You know I haven't perfected my signature moves for The Wonderbolts anyway. I don't need that ticket either."

After all this Vegeta replied to the 5 "Seriously you guys made the day a living hell for her the least you can do is apologize."

Hearing this, the 5 said in unison "We're sorry, Twilight."

After giving them a nod Twilight Turned to Spike and said "Spike, take down a note. Dear Princess Celestia, I've learned that one of the joys of friendship is sharing your blessings, but when there are not enough blessings to go around, having more than your friends can make you feel pretty awful. So, though I appreciate the invitation, I will be returning both tickets to The Grand Galloping Gala."

The other 5 shouted in unison but Twilight merely said "If my friends can't all go, I don't want to go either."

Hearing this Apple Jack looked at Twilight and said "Twilight, you don't have to do that."

She just replied "Nope. I've made up my mind. Spike, you can send the letter now." As Spike Curled up the letter he then burnt it with a green and sent it to princess Celestia. Seeing this Fluttershy said in a soft tone "Now you won't get to go to the gala either."

Getting close to them she said, "Its okay girls. I couldn't possibly enjoy myself without my best friends there with me, so I would rather not go at all."

Once she finished the mane 6 had a group hug. Vegeta put a finger in his mouth while Spike seamed to make choking noises. Noticing this Apple Jack approached them and said "Well wallop my withers, boys. Isn't that just like a boy can't handle the least bit of sentiment?"

Before the two could answer Spike burped a green flame which caused Applejack to duck. A letter was produced and Spike opened and read "My faithful student Twilight, Why didn't you just say so in the first place? Here are six tickets to The Grand Galloping Gala."

The main six gasped at that which prompted Twilight to say "Now we can all go." But she was cut off by her stomach rumbling.

As she laughed a bit Rarity said "Allow us to treat you to dinner."

"What a great way to apologize." Rainbow said while laughing.

"And to celebrate, Come on everyone, the cupcakes are on me." Pinkie said as they main 6 left each taking a ticket with them.

Noticing that there were tickets for him or Vegeta, Spike exclaimed "How come we don't get a ticket to the gala?"

Raising an eyebrow Vegeta looked at him and said "You actually wanted to go? I thought you said it was girly"

Trying to defend himself Spike said "No I mean …" Before he could explain a note came out his mouth along with two tickets. Vegeta grabbed and read the note out loud "And here are two tickets for you and Vegeta."

Spike let out a girlish laugh as he heard this. Vegeta gave him a glare and Spike trying to defend himself quickly replied "I mean I have to go too, gross." Once he finished he ran off leaving the sayian to give a small laugh on his behalf.

**A/N so there it is hope you weren't too disappointed with it. I'll try to make the next chapters better, Feedback both positive and negative are both appreciated. That's all for now peace out.**


	8. Vegeta and the griffon

**A/N so after a few distractions I was able to write the chapter. Just to let you know I skipped the Apple Buck season episode because I could not think how to actually work it into the story without it ending soon so I skipped it I might do a flashback of it later if I feel it is necessary. So that's all for now, enjoy the story.**

Vegeta was trying to do some training in his usual spot; however he was being annoyed by Pinkie's continuous babble of how awesome Rainbow Dash was. He considered blasting her but he knew the others will never forgive him for killing one of their best friends so he ignored her. However the gods of fortune happened to have mercy on him as he sensed Rainbow's presence close by.

Turning to Pinkie he told her "Rainbow Dash is close by. A couple 100 meters north west."

"Thanks Vege see you later." As she said this she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Giving a smirk of satisfaction he said to himself "She's your problem now woman."

Meanwhile

Rainbow Dash was flying around peacefully in the sky about to practice some flying moves. However, before she had a chance to relax she saw Pinkie bouncing toward her. Rainbow dash was not in a mood to deal with Pinkie Pie's antics so as soon as she saw her she flew as fast as she could to avoid her. However try as she might she was unable to escape her. Finally she found an area far from the edges of Ponyville and laid down to rest.

This was quickly interrupted by a familiar voice which said "I need a favor, Rainbow Dash."

Rainbow got into a flying position but fell down in defeat "Oh, forget it. What do you want Pinkie Pie?"

Giving her giggle, while bouncing around her Pinkie answered her, "I totally promise it'll be totally fun."

Giving a sigh Rainbow answered with a simple "Okay." As soon as she was finished she was pulled by Pinkie toward Ponyville.

Later

The duo was at the library and Rainbow was moving a cloud around the sky but to her annoyance Pinkie kept asking her to move it.

Eventually Pinkie said "Perfect now wait for my signal."

A few seconds later Spike came out of the Library with a few scrolls in his hands. As he was under the cloud Pinkie gave Rainbow a signal at which she kicked the cloud which caused a thunderbolt, loud enough to scare the dragon into getting the hiccups.

Hearing him hiccup Pinkie started to laugh as she said "Oh Rainbow Dash, we startled Spike into getting the hiccups."

Spike laughed as he said between hiccups "Good one, Pinkie Pie. You're always pulling a fast one on me."

Seeing the dragon breath fire between hiccups Pinkie said in a concerned tone "Oh no, you're not hurt are you?"

He quickly replied to her "Don't be silly, dragons are fire-proof."

"Oh, okay, good." As soon as she said this Spike picked up a scroll and accidentally burnt it when he hiccupped.

Seeing this, the two girls laughed as Spike said "I wish the same thing were true with scrolls."

Spike kept trying to pick up the scrolls but he kept burning them much to his dismay, the laughter of the girls and confusion of Celestia who kept receiving blank scrolls.

"I didn't take you for a prankster, Pinkie Pie." Rainbow dash said to her friend when she stopped laughing.

"Are you kidding? I love to pull pranks. It's all in good fun, and I love to have fun!" Pinkie replied to her friend joyfully.

"You know Pinkie Pie; you're not as annoying as I thought." Rainbow Dash said while putting her hand on her chin. "You want to hang out?"

At that Pinkie started to say some incomprehensible things which prompted Rainbow to hold her mouth and say "A simple nod would do." At which Pinkie nodded.

In the next hour the duo had pranked Twilight, Rarity and Applejack. After that they were at a lake with a setup for a new prank "Is someone over there?" Pinkie said while jumping around "Who're we gonna prank? Who're we gonna prank?"

Giving a small laugh Rainbow Dash replied "Fluttershy."

At that Pinkie tackled Rainbow Dash and said "WHAT? We can't prank Fluttershy, I mean, she's so sensitive. It'll hurt her feelings, even our most harmless prank."

Hearing this Rainbow Dash dropped to the ground and said "Yeah, you're right. Huh. We need another victim who's made of tougher stuff. So, who's it gonna be?"

At this a light bulb appeared over Pinkie's Head as she said "Oh I've got someone in mind the toughest around."

At that Rainbow Dash got back up and said "Oh, awesome. Who? Who? Do I know them?" Pinkie then dragged Rainbow close to her and whispered a name into her ear which caused Rainbow Dash to give a huge grin.

Later

The rest of the main 6 were at Twilight's house having some tea talking about the pranks pulled on them. As they were talking the library door flung open and Rainbow Dash ran in pulling Pinkie Pie in by her hand.

Before anyone could question them Rainbow Dash said to the others in a frightened voice "Hide us, Vegeta is trying to kill us."

Hearing this Twilight glared at the two and said "What did you do to him?"

Hearing this Rainbow Dash hesitated a bit and said "We may have pranked him a bit."

The rest of the group glared at them and Twilight yelled at them saying "Are you crazy? You could have pranked any pony in Ponyville, but you chose to prank the angriest creature in Equestria."

Quick to defend herself Rainbow Dash answered "It seemed like a good idea at the time."

Before anyone could say anything a loud scream of anger could be heard all around Equestria, which unnerved the main six, a certain shape shifter, two princesses, a shadow like figure and a guardian of a certain planet.

Finally Apple Jack said "I guess that's Vegeta. What did you even do to him?"

Before the duo could answer the library door was blasted open and they were soon greeted by an extremely angry Vegeta with his usual armor plate but the spandex suit underneath was bright pink. A few ponies in the room let out a small giggle but were silenced when they saw his expression.

He turned around and faced Pinkie pie and Rainbow Dash "I will kill you for this!"

Before any damage could be done the other 4 jumped in front of their friends and Rarity said to the prince "Vegeta darling please calm down it was a joke."

Adding on to that Apple Jack said "Yeah I'm sure it will wash off right."

Rainbow Dash quickly added "Yeah we used a die that get washed off in water right Pinkie?"

Pinkie's eyes widened at that "Wait you didn't say use permanent die to color Vegeta clothes."

At that Vegeta nearly turned super sayian and he yelled loud enough to create earthquakes all over Equestria, at the two ponies "It won't wash off? You idiots will die now!"

Before he could do anything Fluttershy quickly spoke trying to calm him down by saying "Come on Vegeta it was a joke maybe you can try to be a little less mad, please."

Adding to that Rarity said "If it makes you feel better I'll make you a new suit the exact same color as your old one."

Vegeta growled at this but calmed down and looked at Pinkie and Rainbow and said "You are on my shit list now. Always be on guard now." Once he finished he blew a hole in the library wall and flew off.

As he left Twilight yelled out to him "The door was only two feet away from you."

The next day

Vegeta woke up and spent the next few hours of the day with anger. Not only did Rarity not complete his new suit he had to wear the pink one for another day until it was done. He was flying around when he noticed something spiraling uncontrollably in the sky. Quickly reacting he caught it before it hit the ground and discovered the passenger was Pinkie Pie.

He asked her in an annoyed tone "Tell me why you were in that crazy machine before I drop you."

She looked at him and said "That meanie Gilda did this."

After a moment of confusion he said "You know what I'll get you to Twilight. Tell her cause I don't care anymore."

Later

After flying her to Twilight's house Vegeta took a seat on her couch and began to watch some television as Pinkie explained the Gilda problem to Twilight.

Once she was done Twilight said "So Pinkie Pie, are you sure that this friend of Rainbow Dash is really so mean?"

Pinkie grabbed Twilight by her shoulders and said "Um, yeah. She keeps stealing Rainbow Dash away, she pops my balloons, and she told me to buzz off. I've never met a griffon this mean."

At that Vegeta gave her a look and said "Have you ever met any other griffon before?"

She turned around and said to him "Yes, well, actually, no, but I bet if I had met another griffon, she wouldn't have been as mean and grumpy as Gilda."

After Pinkie as finished Twilight looked at her and said "You know what I think, Pinkie Pie? I think... you're jealous."

Pinkie gasped at that and looked at her friend in shock Spike then said "Yeah you're green with envy. Well, in your case, pink with envy."

Pinkie just stared in shock and said "What you think I'm jealous?"

Twilight replied to her saying "Well, yes. Listen Pinkie, I don't want to upset you, but just because Rainbow Dash has another friend doesn't make Gilda a grump. I mean, perhaps it's you, Pinkie, who needs to improve her attitude." Pinkie stared in shock and stammered at Twilight before storming out.

As she left Vegeta looked at Twilight and said "Well you handled that very well."

She gave him a glance and said "What did you expect me to do? Pinkie's story sounded strange to me. Are you telling me it was not strange for you?"

He replied in an uncaring tone saying "What we call unusual, Pinkie Pie calls Friday night." His tone changed to a more firm one as he said "But you could at least have given her the benefit of the doubt. She wanted you to believe her and you let her down." He teleported as he said this leaving Twilight in silence.

Later

Vegeta stood at Pinkie's party with an expression of pure amazement of Pinkie's way of handling the problem of Gilda.

He approached her and said "You are one messed up creature you know that, when most people hate something they try to get rid of it or harm it."

She smiled at him and patted his head while saying "Don't worry Vege auntie Pinkie Pie has it sorted out." Vegeta's eyes twitched but he ignored her.

At that moment Gilda burst in through the door and Pinkie Pie greeted her by saying "Gilda! I'm so honored to throw you one of my signature Pinkie Pie parties, and I really, truly, sincerely, hope you feel welcome here amongst all us pony folk."

Gilda shrugged at that acted bored. Vegeta saw her and he could see she was no treat. She had a white eagle head, with a brown human like body, but apart from appearances harmless. Pinkie raised a hand to shake Gilda's hand. When Gilda touched her hand, much to the amusement of the crowd, she was electrocuted by a joy buzzer. Even Vegeta laughed at that.

Rainbow Dash approached Pinkie and said "Oh Pinkie Pie, the old hoof-shake buzzer. You are a scream."

"Yeah good one Pinkie Pie." Gilda said obviously annoyed by the prank.

Giving Gilda a pat on the back Rainbow Dash said "Come on G, I'll introduce you to some of my other friends."

Gilda then said after recovering "Right behind you Dash." She then looked at Pinkie Pie and said "I know what you're up to."

Giving her an innocent look Pinkie said "Great."

Gilda gritted her teeth and said "I know what you're planning."

Simply giggling at that Pinkie said "Well, I hope so. This wasn't supposed to be a surprise party."

Getting even more frustrated Gilda said "I mean I've got my eye on you."

Giggling again Pinkie said "And I got my eye on you."

She then turned to the crowd and said "Everyone, I'd like you all to meet Gilda, a long-time, dear friend of Rainbow Dash. Let's honor her and welcome her to Ponyville." Once she finished the ponies in the crowd started to clap.

Later into the party Pinkie Pie lead Gilda to the table which was stocked with food.

She then said "Please help yourself to a lemon drop."

Taking one a candy from the table Gilda ate one and her face turned red. She ran to the punch bowl and quickly poured a cup. However as she tried to drink it she spilled the drink on herself much to the amusement of the crowd.

Pinkie said with innocence "Well, what do you know, pepper in the vanilla lemon drops, and the punch served in a dribble glass."

While Rainbow Dash was laughing on the floor Gilda, after getting some punch in a normal glass, said "Yeah that was hilarious."

Before Gilda could glare at Pinkie Pie Rainbow Dash quickly told her about the presents and handed her one. Gilda ripped the rapping off and opened the lid on the box. However as she opened it she was showered by fake snakes.

While the entire crowd started to laugh Vegeta heard Apple Jack say "Spitting' snakes. Hah, some pony pulled that prank on me last month."

Giving a fake laugh Gilda said "I bet I know who that was."

Giving an excited look Pinkie said "You do?"

Later into the party Pike brought a huge cake and said "Cake time everybody."

Running off Spike approached her and said "Hey, can I blow out the candles?"

Pulling him back Twilight said to him "Why don't we let Gilda blow out the candles, Spike? She is the guest of honor after all."

Gilda cut her off rudely as she said "Exactly."

She took a deep breath and blew out the candles. To her surprise it re-lighted. She tried again but the result was the same. The scenario kept occurring and at this point the entire crowd was on the floor laughing.

Spike while getting up said while struggling not to laugh "Re-lighting birthday candles, I love that prank. What a classic."

Giving yet another innocent look Pinkie said "Now, I wonder who could've done that."

Giving Pinkie another glare Gilda said "Yeah, I wonder."

After the crowd calmed down Rainbow Dash approached Gilda and said "Hey G, you're not upset about some silly candles, are you?"

Gilda shaking it off said "No way Dash, like I said, I'm down with a good prank."

Then giving her a light tap on the shoulder Rainbow Dash said "Come on then, let's have some cake."

After Rainbow Dash was out of hearing Gilda glared at Pinkie and said "Hey, I'm watching you. Like a hawk."

Not understanding the expression Pinkie replied "Why? Can't you watch me like a griffon?"

The conversation was cut off by Apple Jack who said "Hey y'all, its pin the tail on the pony. Let's play."

With excitement Rarity said "Oh, my favorite game. Can I go first? Can I have the purple tail?"

Pushing her aside Gilda said "Well, I am the guest of honor, and I'll have the purple tail."

Pinkie then said "Yeah, Gilda should definitely go first. Let's get you blindfolded."

Pinkie quickly put the blindfold on and spun her extremely fast much to Gilda's discontent.

Once she brought Gilda a few feet away from the poster Pinkie said "Now just walk straight ahead and pin the tail."

Mocking her Gilda said "Now just walk straight ahead and pin the tail. Yeah, right. This is another prank, isn't it? I'm going this way."

As she did this she slipped on some cake and went out the door and crashed. When she came back in the tail was on her face like a mustache.

Pinkie said in confusion "Uh, Gilda? You pinned the tail on the wrong end."

As the crowd started to laugh again they were out off by a loud roar.

Gilda then said with an angry tone in her voice "This is your idea of a good time? I've never met a lamer bunch of dweebs in all my life. And Pinkie Pie, you! You are queen lame-o with your weak little party pranks. Did you really think you could make me lose my cool? Well, Dash and I have ten times as much cool as the rest of you put together. Come on Dash, we're bailing on this pathetic scene. Come on Rainbow Dash I said, we're leaving."

Giving Gilda a glare Rainbow Dash said in a stern voice "You know Gilda; I was the one who set up all those weak pranks at this party." Gilda gasped in shock much to the amusement of Pinkie. Rainbow then said "So I guess I'm queen lame-o."

In a disbelieving voice Gilda said "Come on, Dash, you're joshing me."

In response Rainbow said "They weren't all meant for you specifically; it was just dumb luck that you set them all off."

While giggling Pinkie said "I should have known that dribble cup had Rainbow Dash written all over it."

Still trying not to believe it Gilda said "No way. It was Pinkie Pie; she set up this party to trip me up, to make a fool of me."

Pinkie quickly defended herself by saying "Me? I threw this party to improve your attitude. I thought a good party might turn that frown upside down."

To finish her friend Rainbow Dash said "And you sure didn't need any help making a fool of yourself. You know, this is not how I thought my old friends would treat my new friends. If being cool is all you care about, maybe you should go find some new cool friends someplace else."

Gilda then growled and said "Yeah? Well you, you, you are such a, a flip-flop: cool one minute and lame the next when you decide not to be lame anymore, give me a call." When she finished she flew out of the room.

"Not cool." Rainbow said in an annoyed voice.

Twilight then asked "Wow, what was that about?"

Rainbow Dash then said "I'm sorry every pony, for bringing Gilda here. I didn't know how rude she was. And Pinkie Pie, I'm really sorry she ruined that awesome party you put on for her."

Brushing it off Pinkie said "Hey, if you want to hang out with party pooper, that's your business."

Giving a small laugh Rainbow said "I'd rather hang out with you. No hard feelings?"

In reply Pinkie said "No hard feelings, but Gilda was mean. Did you see what she did to Fluttershy?"

Hearing that Vegeta said "What did she do to Fluttershy?" Without hesitating Pinkie said "She made Fluttershy cry."

The other Five stared in shock. Twilight approached Fluttershy and said "Why didn't you tell us?"

Before she could answer Vegeta started to walk away. Apple Jack asked him "Where are you going?"

He looked at her and said "I need to use the restroom." He quickly disappeared much to the confusion of the others.

Above Everfree forest

Flying above the forest a certain griffon was complaining about something. She said "Those losers have no idea what a good party is. They suck…"

Before she could finish she bumped in into something solid. When she looked up she saw the same thing she saw at the party. From what she remembered Dash called him a sayian or something.

She looked at him with annoyance as she said "What do you want midget?"

Vegeta gave no answer he disappeared and reappeared behind Gilda. Before she could react Vegeta gave her a kick which sent her down to the forest. When she got up Vegeta was right next to her.

She asked him with a bit of fear "What are you?"

He grabbed her by the neck and pinned her against a tree. He looked at her and said "Listen you half-breed you insulted my friends and made one of them cry you are on my shit list permanently. Now I'll give you two options leave her and never come back or die by my hand. Your choice"

With a gulp of fear she answered "I'll take the first one."

Giving a growl Vegeta said "Wise choice now leave before I get mad and show you the real meaning of pain."

As he finished he dropped her down and she ran with her tail behind her legs while Vegeta gave a smirk before putting two fingers to his head and teleporting back to the party.

**A/N that's chapter 8 done hope it was not a disappointment. Just to let you know in Chapter 10 I'll bring back an old dbz villain who will fight Vegeta feel free to guess who it is just to make it easier he/it only wants to fight Goku . Peace out for now.**


	9. Vegeta and the Ursa Major

**A/N this chapter was really fun to write and if you want the 'official' power levels in the story I will post them in the bottom for your reference. So enjoy the story I guess**

Vegeta had somehow found himself roped into seeing Twilight practice magic. So far it had been just Twilight doing a few lame tricks and Spike praising her unnecessarily.

Twilight approached him and said "Thanks for agreeing to help with my magic Vegeta I appreciate it."

Simply growling he answered "I didn't have much of a choice. Your stupid dragon wouldn't leave me alone until I agreed to help."

Twilight glared at Spike who quickly defended himself by saying "Hey, I only decided to let you come along because Fluttershy asked me to. She said you needed to get out more."

Adding on to that Twilight said "Yeah didn't you destroy buildings for a living? What happened to it?"

Vegeta growled before he said "If you must know I already finished all the month's work in two minutes."

Normally that would have shocked Twilight but she had been around Vegeta so much recently it seemed perfectly normal to her. She then went back to practicing her spells at Spike's request.

While practicing one spell Spike cheered her on by saying "Come on, Twilight, you can do it!"

Taking a deep breath Twilight surrounded her horn with a magical aura and started to concentrate. An aura of magic surrounded Spike and his face was engulfed by an explosion of smoke. When it cleared Spike had a mustache which, in Vegeta's words, made him look like an old stereotype villain.

Delighted by his new facial hair Spike then said "You did it! Growing magic, that's number twenty-five, twenty-five different types of tricks and counting. And I think this is the best trick so far." At that point he began to daydream about Rarity falling in love with him because of the mustache.

Twilight Laughed as she said "Sorry, Romeo. As attractive and enticing as you look, it's just for practice, and it's gotta go." Her horn glowed again and with another poof of smoke the mustache disappeared much to Spike's chagrin.

Later

The trio was walking toward the town centre with Spike ranting over Twilight, Twilight being modest and Vegeta being annoyed.

"Twenty-five, Twilight," Spike started saying being impressed as usual "Twenty-five different kinds of tricks and counting. I thought unicorns were only supposed to have a little magic that matches their special talents."

In answer to that Twilight said "True, for ponies whose talents are for things like cooking or singing or math. But what if a unicorn's special talent is magic?"

Spike answered "Like you, Twilight, and you know a ton of magic."

In an attempt not to blush Twilight said "Oh, Spike, stop. I'm sure there are lots of ponies' right here in Ponyville that know just as much magic as me."

Brushing it off Spike said "Are you kidding'? I don't think there's another unicorn in all of Equestria with your kind of ability, Twilight."

As Twilight started to blush Spike was knocked down by two unicorns. One was short and round with a green body, orange hair and buck teeth. The other was taller with a dark yellow body and a green mane.

The taller one known as Snails said "Gangway! Coming' through!"

In response to getting knocked down Spike asked "Snips, Snails! What's going on?"

Snails in confusion asked "What, haven't you heard? There's a new unicorn in town!"

The short one known as Snips added to that by saying "Yeah! They say that she's got more magical powers than any other unicorn ever!"

Not believing it Spike retorted back "Aw, no way, that honor goes to Twilight here."

Twilight just asked "Where is this unicorn?"

Snails answered her by saying "She's in the town square. Come on!"

Snips added to that by saying "Yeah! Come on!"

At the town square

After following the two young unicorns the trio arrived in the town square where there was a huge stage setup. Before anyone could ask any questions some fireworks were lit and some smoke machine produced some smoke.

When the smoke cleared a blue Unicorn with a lighter blue shade for her hair appeared and said "Come one, come all! Come and witness the amazing magic of the Great and Powerful Trixie. Watch in awe as the Great and Powerful Trixie performs the most spectacular feats of magic ever witnessed by pony eyes!"

Rarity hearing this said "My, my, my! What boasting!"

Spike, not noticing her, push Rarity aside and said "Come on, no pony's as magical as Twi…" As he noticed Rarity he started to mumble before running off.

When he left Twilight approached Rarity, Apple Jack and Rainbow Dash and asked "There's nothing wrong with being talented, is there?"

Apple Jack answered her by saying "Nothing' at all, except in when someone goes around showing it off like a school filly with fancy new ribbons."

Adding to that Rarity said "Just because one has the ability to perform lots of magic does not make one better than the rest of us."

Finishing that Rainbow Dash said "Especially when ya got me around being better than the rest of us." Noticing the glares at her she said "Eh, I mean, yeah, boo!"

Hearing this Trixie turned to the crowd and said "Well, well, well, it seems we have some critics in the audience. Who is so ignorant as to challenge the magical ability of the Great and Powerful Trixie? Do they not know that they're in the presence of the most magical unicorn in all of Equestria?"

Thrown back by her arrogance Rarity said "Just who does she think she is?"

Coming back Spike said "Yeah! Since we all know that Twilight here is…" Spike's voice was muffled by a hand over his mouth before being dragged back a bit.

When Twilight let him go he asked her "What? What's wrong?"

She answered him by saying "You see the way they reacted to Trixie? I don't want anyone thinking I'm a show-off."

While this conversation was going on Rainbow Dash approached Trixie and said "So, 'Great and Powerful Trixie'. What makes you think you're so awesome, anyway?"

Trixie let a small giggle as she said "Why, only the Great and Powerful Trixie has magic strong enough to vanquish the dreaded Ursa Major!"

As she said this she sent out some fireworks which produced a bear like image and Trixie in the sky. She then did a reenactment on how she saved a city in Equestria. Vegeta just gave a look of annoyance at her behavior he saved planets in his lifetime and he never bragged that much about it. When Trixie finished her tale the entire crowd was in shock and awe.

Snips then said "That settles it." Snails then finished him by saying "Trixie truly is the most talented, the most magical, and the most awesome unicorn in Ponyville."

Disproving the Theory Spike asked "How do you know? You didn't see it! And besides, Twi..." He was once again cut off by Twilight putting her hand around his mouth.

Ignoring the dragon Trixie said "It's true, my enthusiastic little admirers. Trixie is most certainly the best in Ponyville."

After a brief moment of silence Trixie said "Don't believe the Great and Powerful Trixie? Well then, I hereby challenge you, citizens of Ponyville: anything you can do, I can do better. Any takers? Anyone? Hmm? Or is Trixie destined to be the greatest equine who has ever lived!?"

After another display of fireworks Spike broke free of Twilight's hand and said "Please! She's unbearable! Ya gotta show her! Ya just gotta!"

Shaking her head Twilight said "There's no way I'm going to use my magic now, Spike. Especially since…"

But before she could finish Trixie said "How about you!"

Twilight gulped and Trixie continued saying "Well, how about it? Is there anything you can do that the Great and Powerful Trixie can't?"

Before Twilight could answer Apple Jack said "That's it! I can't stand for any more of this!"

Spike cheered her on by saying "You show her, AJ!"

Taking her rope in her hands AJ said "Can your magical powers do this?"She then proceeded to do some rope tricks and ended it by roping up an apple and grabbing it in her mouth.

When she finished she said "Top that, missy."

Dismissing what happened Trixie said "Oh ye of little talent. Watch and be amazed at the magic of Trixie!"

She then cast a spell on the rope AJ used and it tied her up. Then to add insult to injury Trixie stuck an apple in Apple Jack's mouth.

As AJ jumped out of the stage Trixie said arrogantly "Once again, the Great and Powerful Trixie prevails."

As soon as she finished Rainbow Dash appeared in front of her and said "There's no need to go strutting around and showing off like that. That's my job!"

As she finished Vegeta face palmed himself, as he whispered to Twilight who was near him "Looks like my speech on humility did not get through to her."

As he was saying this Rainbow Dash flew through some clouds at incredible and even caused one to produce rain. When she landed on stage the rain water hit her at such an angle it produced a rainbow.

When she finished her trick she said "They don't call me 'Rainbow' and 'Dash' for nothing!"

While the audience was cheering Trixie just said "When Trixie is through, the only thing they'll call you is loser."

She cast a spell on the rainbow the Pegasus produced and caused it to become a vortex spinning her around the stage. It then took her to the sky and when it brought her down she was struggling not to vomit from what happened.

As Rainbow Dash was getting up Trixie laughed as she said "Seems like any pony with a dash of good sense would think twice before tussling with the Great Trixie." Then, to Rainbow Dash's pain, Trixie struck her with a thunderbolt.

After seeing what happened, Spike gestured to Twilight by nudging her and saying "What we need is another unicorn to challenge her someone with some magic of her own."

Rainbow Dash added to that by saying "Yeah a unicorn to show this unicorn who's the boss."

Finishing it Apple Jack added "A real unicorn to unicorn tussle."

Before Twilight could answer Rarity said "Enough enough, all of you. I take your hint, but Rarity is above such nonsense. Rainbow Dash and Applejack may behave like ruffians, but Rarity conducts herself with beauty and grace."

Getting close to her Vegeta said "Does Rarity know Apple Jack and Rainbow Dash were talking about Twilight?"

Before she could respond Trixie interrupted her by saying "What's the matter? Afraid you'll get a hair out of place in that rat's nest you call a mane?"

Vegeta face palmed at that knowing now Rarity wouldn't back off after that.

Rarity glared at Trixie as she said "Oh, it is on!"

She then walked up onto the stage then stared at Trixie as she said "You may think you're tough with all of your so-called powers, but there's more to magic than your brutish ways."

She then used her horn to produce a dress which magically appeared on her "A unicorn needs to be more than just muscle. A unicorn needs to have style." While the crowd stared in amazement Rarity finished "A unicorn is not a unicorn without grace and beauty."

Spike infatuated as usual said "Rarity won't let Trixie get the best of her! She's strong, she's beautiful, she's…"

Spike stopped as he saw Trixie cast a spell on Rarity. As the audience gasped Rarity said in a panicked voice "Quick! I need a mirror! Get me a mirror! What did she do to my hair? I know she did something terrible to my hair!"

"Nothing." Twilight said with dishonesty in her tone.

Adding to that Rainbow said "It's fine."

Struggling to lie to her as well Apple Jack added "It's gorgeous."

Vegeta also said with some restraint I his voice "Yeah its normal."

Spike not knowing the lie bluntly said "It's green."

Vegeta quickly covered the dragon's mouth in hopes Rarity did not hear it. Unfortunately she heard it. She panicked as she ran out saying "Green hair! Not green hair! Such an awful, awful color!" A green haired pony heard this and walked away offended.

Seeing his crush run out Spike said "Well Twilight, guess it's up to you. Come on show her what you're made of."

Dismissing what the dragon said she replied "What do you mean? I'm nothing special."

He quickly replied "Yes, you are! You're better than her!"

Stepping back Twilight said "I'm not better than anyone."

Hearing this Trixie asked the other unicorn "Hah! You think you're better than the Great and Powerful Trixie? You think you have more magical talent? Well, come on show Trixie what you've got. Show us all."

Before she could reply Vegeta said "She doesn't need to battle you." He then flew up on the stage and gave Trixie a glare before saying "And stop referring to yourself as the Great and powerful Trixie, and in third person all together. It's getting annoying."

Getting annoyed by him Trixie asked "Who dares talk like that to the great and powerful Trixie?"

Grunting Vegeta answered "My name is Vegeta and I am a sayian and I'm getting real tired of your shit."

A few ponies giggled at what Vegeta said and Trixie asked "What can you do?"

Vegeta thought about it; super sayian might not be enough to show her up while super sayian 3 might be too much. It then occurred to him to use a form he rarely used in combat to show her up.

Trixie asked in a taunting voice "Well what are you going to do?"

He gave his signature smirk as he said "Be grateful woman you are the first in a long time to see this form."

He then started to charge some energy. His hair turned blond and his eyes blue. But he was far from done. His muscles began to grow to enormous levels and his hair pointed in many directions. When he finished transforming there was an explosion of smoke. When it cleared up all the ponies stared at Vegeta's new form, even Trixie had her jaw dropped.

When he saw her expression he laughed as he said "Behold the form known as 'Ultra super sayian'. Still think you can do what I can do better. Don't answer that let me show you something else."

Vegeta Powered up a ball of energy and launched it skyward. Once it got to a decent height he powered up a small bit of energy in his fingers and launched it toward the ball. It blew up in the sky leaving an amazing firework display which left the crowd in shock.

Recovering from what had happened Trixie quickly said "The great and powerful Trixie is too tired to do that. The great and powerful Trixie can do that but not now. So goodbye for now."

She disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving the crowd in silence. A little annoyed Vegeta turned to his base form and flew to Spike and asked him "Hey where is Twilight?"

Putting a finger on his chin he answered "I think she went back to the library when you challenged Trixie."

"I see." As he finished he put two fingers on his fore head and teleported to the library.

At the Library

Twilight had decided to do some research on the Ursa Major as she got some books out on the table a loud voice said to her "What the hell was that?"

When she looked around she saw Vegeta looking pissed off.

She then asked him "What do you mean?" Her gave a glare and said "You know what I mean. Trixie was hurting your friends and you did nothing."

Getting a little upset Twilight answered "Vegeta you saw how they treated Trixie for showing off her powers. If I showed her up they would have shunned me too."

Turing to her Vegeta replied "They hated her because she was a bitch not because she was talented."

Shaking her head Twilight said "Vegeta no means no. Now get out of here I need to study." He grunted before teleporting out of the library leaving Twilight in silence.

Later

Vegeta had spent the rest of the day training to get rid of his anger at Twilight. When he was done it was night time and he was ready to go back to the cottage. However on his way back he sensed an unknown energy followed by a loud roar. He then sprung into action and made his way to the energy.

As he got to the energy he saw a huge blue bear like creature with a see through body. At the bottom near the bear he saw Trixie, Snips, Snails, Spike and Twilight.

He heard Snails say "Don't worry, the Great and Powerful Trixie will vanquish it."

Trixie then said "I can't."

Snips and Snails then said in unison "What!?"

She then said "Oh, I can't, I never have. No one can vanquish an Ursa Major. I just made the whole story up to make me look better."

The group then heard a voice in the sky say "I knew it."

They looked up and saw Vegeta with a satisfied grin on his face. He flew down and said "Alright who's the moron that bought the giant transparent bear into the town?"

Spike then pushed Snips and Snails in front and said "Actually its morons."

Giving them a glare he said "I deal with you in a few minutes."

He then turned to Twilight and said "Make sure there is no living creature in the area close by, because when I'm done with this bear there won't be anything left."

He flew strait toward the Ursa, ignoring Twilight's pleas for him to stop, he got close to the Ursa and gave it a flick to the forehead which sent it flying a few feet before crashing on some buildings. As the giant got up he saw Vegeta with his arm extended and moving his fingers in a taunting way. Getting enraged the Ursa picked up a nearby building and swung it in Vegeta's direction before dropping it on him. The Ursa then lifted up the building to see the remains of the sayian but gave a surprised look when he saw nothing was there.

As he looked around he heard a voice say "Looking for me big guy?"

It looked up and saw Vegeta above it hovering in the sky unharmed. Enraged the Ursa slashed his claws at the annoying creature. However to his surprise the sayian caught it with his bare hands. As he tried to move his claw out of Vegeta's grasp Vegeta grinned and crushed the Ursa's finger he held in his hands.

As the bear roared in pain loud enough to alert most of Ponyville, Vegeta gave a smirk as he started to spin around in a circle taking the Ursa for the ride. When he saw the bear's face turn green he let go of it and set it flying across Ponyville through multiple buildings. However before it stopped moving Vegeta appeared in front of it and stopped it mid flight. He then punched it in the chest hard enough to send it flying high above Ponyville.

Realizing if it landed in the city it could destroy most of the buildings and even kill some civilians, he flew up and intercepted the falling bear. He gave it a spinning kick on the side with enough force so it would send the Ursa out of the city limits. Just for safe measures he gave it one more kick to make sure it was out of Ponyville.

As the bear landed a few miles off the edges of Ponyville it created a huge crater upon impact. As he tried to get out of the crater, it put one paw out of the crater only to have one of his fingers grabbed by something. Before it could react it was flung out of the pit and slammed on the ground. It looked up and saw Vegeta above him powering a golden ball of energy in his hands. The bear tried to move but because of it injuries it was unable to move and passed out.

Before Vegeta could launch his attack a loud shout behind him yelled "Vegeta stop it that not an Ursa Major."

Vegeta attack disappeared as soon as Twilight said that. "Come again." Were the only words that came out his mouth.

As he flew down to question her, most of the population of Ponyville came near her with their jaws dropped. Trixie came close to Twilight and said "If that's not an Ursa Major what is it?"

Twilight let out a puff of air and said "That's an Ursa Minor a baby."

The entire crowd glared at her and Spike popped up and said "If that's an Ursa Minor what does an Ursa major look like?"

As soon as Spike said this a loud roar could be heard. The entire group looked ahead and saw a huge purple bear with a see through body and two very large fangs coming out its mouth. To say it was huge was an understatement, in comparison to the Ursa Minor it was like a mouse to lion.

Twilight pointed to it and said "That's what an Ursa Major looks like."

Spike turned to Twilight in panic and asked "What do you think it wants?"

Shaking with fear Twilight answered "The Ursa Minor must be her child. She must have seen Vegeta fight and hurt it."

After glaring at Vegeta she said "Maybe we can reason with her, try to…"

She was cut off by Vegeta who said "I have a better plan. I kill her and her child then we have enough meat to last either the entire town a few years or me a few weeks."

Before anyone could stop him Vegeta flew in the direction of the Ursa Major at full speed. When he got close to her, in a fit of pure anger she swung her claw at him.

Quickly reacting Vegeta dodged the claw and flew to the giant's face where he tauntingly said to her "So it guess the Ursa Minor I killed was your son."

Trying to get rid of this annoyance the Ursa moved her paw to try to smash him but Vegeta dodged it and caused the Ursa to hit herself in the face.

As she removed her hand from her face Vegeta flew on top of her head and said in a mocking tone "Don't worry you will soon join your son in the afterlife." Before she could swat him he flew behind her and blasted her with a ball of energy strong enough to make her fall down.

While Vegeta was playing around with the beast the crowd watching him stared with dropped jaws. They couldn't see Vegeta fighting but they saw the beast hitting herself and getting knocked down.

Vegeta now hovering above the fallen giant gave a smirk as he flew down and grabbed one of its claws and holding it tight he pulled her arm back which caused the Ursa Major to scream in pain.

Hearing the scream Twilight turned to the main 6 and said "Come on girls we have to stop Vegeta before he kills the Ursa Major." She then ran off in the direction of the Ursa Major leaving the other 5 to chase her.

Meanwhile Vegeta was having a lot of fun toying with the Ursa Major. He flew to the beast's mouth and broke off one of her teeth. As he tossed the tooth aside Vegeta gave a confident smirk as he punched the Ursa in the face which sent it flying a few feet.

The huge bear got up with the greatest difficulty only to be knocked down again by a powerful drop kick from Vegeta in the chest. The force of the kick caused the Ursa to cough up blood which was enough to fill a water tank in Ponyville.

The Ursa heard a voice above it say "Now it's time to end this." As she heard this she was knocked out cold.

Vegeta then charged up a golden ball of energy again and began to grin. As he got ready to fire his attack he said "Say good night beast."

But before he could launch his attack he heard some combined Voices yell "STOP!"

He looked around and saw the mane 6 running toward him. Still having the ball of energy in his hand he asked "What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?"

Rainbow Dash then flew up to Vegeta's level and said "No one asked you to kill the Ursa Major and Minor."

Twilight then yelled loud enough for Vegeta to hear and said "Vegeta let me handle it I can end it peacefully."

Giving a groan he said "Fine but if this comes back to bite us it's your fault."

She gave the sayian a nod before gathering a huge amount of energy in her horn. Then before the group the Ursa Minor appeared above them and landed near the Ursa Major.

Before Twilight could do anything else Vegeta asked her "Do you know any memory wiping spells?"

She nodded and said "Yes but the memories can only be erased if it happened one hour ago."

Vegeta then said "Now cast it on them and don't ask any questions."

She did what the sayian asked and surrounded both giants with a purple aura of energy. When she was done she nearly passed out but was caught by Apple Jack. Vegeta then put one hand on the Major and used the other hand to put two fingers on his head. He then disappeared taking both bears with him.

Almost as quickly as he left he came back. He turned to the group and said "I left them in a cave far away from here."

Rainbow Dash gave him a look and said "You don't think they will wonder why they are beaten up so badly?"

Shaking his head Vegeta replied "Not my problem woman. Let's get back to the town." Giving up the group agreed with him and made their way back home.

As they got back they were greeted by a loud cheering crowd. Before Vegeta could say anything Snip and Snails came up to him. Snips then said "Wow Vegeta you beat an Ursa Major."

Snails added to that by saying "Yeah that was awesome."

Vegeta growled at them and said "You idiots do you know how dangerous that was? So many lives could have been lost because of your actions. Now get lost before I get mad."

Hearing this, the two said in unison "Yes sir. Right away sir." Once they finished they ran off bumping into each other continuously while running away.

When they were out of sight Vegeta turned to Twilight and said "Listen carefully woman because you will never hear this again." Swallowing his pride Vegeta said "That was an impressive memory wiping spell you are very talented." The other agreed with him and praised Twilight as well.

Hearing this Twilight said "I'm sorry. Please, please don't hate me." The group then said in unison "Hate you?"

Vegeta stared at her and said "What the hell are you talking about woman?"

Twilight hesitated a bit and then said she said "Well, I know how much you all hated Trixie's showing off with her magic tricks, and I just thought…"

She was cut off by Rainbow Dash who said "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Magic's got nothing to do with it. Trixie's just a loudmouth."

Nodding in agreement Rarity added "Most unpleasant."

Finishing off Apple Jack said "All hat and no cattle."

Twilight then asked the others "So, you don't mind my magic tricks?"

Shaking her Head Apple Jack said "Your magic is a part of who you are, sugarcube, and we like who you are. We're proud to have such a powerful, talented unicorn as our friend."

While Twilight blushed Trixie interrupted the moment by saying "Well it's time for the great and powerful Trixie to leave now."

Ignoring the glares she got she took a bow as she said "You may have beaten an Ursa major Vegeta and Twilight but you will never match up to the great and powerful …"

She was cut off by Vegeta who yelled at her "Get the hell out of here already."

Hearing this Trixie launched a smoke bomb on the ground before running off out of the city limits. Vegeta then turned to the main 6 and said "Alright now that that's over, I'm going home to have dinner and sleep. Tomorrow we can decide how to punish the idiots." As he disappeared the group shared a laugh and went their separate ways.

In a dark gloomy castle

A hybrid bug alicorn known as Chrysalis stands near the throne of an old friend. She had an annoyed look on her face as she looked at her friend and said "Alright what is your secret weapon to beat Vegeta?"

A shadow like figure appeared on the throne and said in a cheerful voice "Let me implant the memories in your head." He extended and arm like appendage to her and jabbed her forehead with two fingers.

When she saw the memories her eyes grew wide she turned to him and said "Are you insane? That monster will destroy all of Equestria if you let him out. And besides doesn't he only want to fight Goku or whatever his name is?"

Letting out a small laugh the shadow said "Don't worry about that I altered his memories so he thinks Vegeta looks like Goku. Now he will fight Vegeta, isn't that awesome?"

Giving him a glare she said "Let's assume he does kill Vegeta, then he will destroy Equestria and eventually us you moron."

Ignoring the valid point the shadow said "I have it all planned out. And FYI he is under the castle in a spiritual prison I need to give him a body it should be done by tomorrow."

Rolling her eyes Chrysalis said "You are insane you know that?" This started another argument.

While they were arguing a voice under the castle could be heard could be heard saying one word over and over. It said "Kakarot, Kakarot, Kakarot..."

**A/N that is it for chapter 9 it was my longest chapter yet more than 5000 words. So for those who wanted power levels here it is:**

**Twilight- 50 angry- 150 **

**Apple Jack - 200 angry - 500 **

**Rarity - 25 angry – 125**

**Pinkie – 103 angry – 1000**

**Rainbow Dash – 150 (Weights) 250(No weights) angry- 750**

**Fluttershy – 10 angry – 1100 (see her doing Tai kwon do on a bear)**

**Celestia – 18,000**

**Nightmare Moon- 20,000**

**Luna- 15,000**

**Vegeta- 585,500,000,000**

**This is based on strength, speed and durability alone so no magical abilities which is why Twilight is so weak. That's it for now so peace out. **


	10. The Legendary Super Sayian

**A/N sorry the update took longer than usual I got a little busy (I was lazy and forgot.) But any way as many of you guessed the villain that is appearing is Broly. I'm going to try to make the chapters with Broly as long as possible and try to extend it to a 3-parter. Anyway enjoy the chapter.**

Vegeta had been relaxing for the last few hours at Fluttershy's request. She told him not to overexert his body and for a reason not even he could understand he listened to her. He kept flipping channels on the TV and could not find anything to interest him. Getting up from the couch he told Fluttershy he was going out and made his way to Ponyville.

Later

As Vegeta started to fly toward Ponyville he noticed someone calling him. He looked around and saw Pinkie running toward him.

He flew down and said in an agitated tone "What do you want woman?"

She started jumping around Vegeta and said in a cheery tone "Oh Vegeta someone new came to town and I'm having a party. Are you coming?"

Giving a sigh Vegeta said "I don't really have a choice in the matter do I?"

Giving him a grin Pinkie said "Nope."

Giving up Vegeta replied "What time is it?"

In a castle outside of Equestria

Queen Chrysalis stands next to the shadow's throne with a confused expression on her face.

She turned to him and said "Alright idiot I need to know how did Broly not go on a psychotic rampage out when he came to Ponyville?"

Clearing his throat the shadow replied "First off if you want to call me names call me lord Itachi."

Face palming herself, Chrysalis replied "I'm not even going to ask how you came up with that name."

Itachi then continued "I'll tell you later. The reason Broly did not go on a rampage is because I made it so he would not act out until he sees Vegeta. When he makes eye contact he will destroy everything in sight."

Giving out a sigh Chrysalis said "Let's hope this does not come back to bite us."

In Ponyville

Vegeta had arrived at Pinkie's party angry as usual. While he was scowling in the corner he wondered who the new pony in town was. He decided to ask Pinkie.

He approached her and said "Hey tell me who is this new pony anyway?"

Scratching her head Pinkie answered "I didn't catch his name. I think it was broccoli I know it started with bro. He looked like you now that I think about it in terms of skin and hair color."

Vegeta's face turned pale at that "Was it Broly?"

Pinkie jumped up and said "Oh that was it."

Vegeta said in an alerted tone "Did he have long black hair and not wear a shirt with some golden ornaments?"

Pinkie then said in an excited tone "Yeah he was exactly like that. Do you know him?"

Vegeta did not answer her. He ran to the centre of the room and said loud enough voice for everyone to hear "Everybody listen to me. You have to leave now your lives are in danger."

Many ponies gasped at what Vegeta said and started to panic.

Twilight approached him and asked "Vegeta what's wrong?"

Growling Vegeta replied "That idiot Pinkie brought one of the most dangerous villains in the universe here."

Twilight's eyes grew large at that. Pinkie jumped up and said "Vegeta he's not dangerous he's friendly."

Vegeta growled at her as he said "No he's a psychopath. My question is how did he get here."

Rainbow Dash came to the others and said "Well then we beat him and get rid of him."

Vegeta shook his head and said "No you guys find some place safe. I'll fight him."

Before she could protest the door was flung open. A tall man with long, spiky black hair came in. He looked harmless to the other ponies but to Vegeta he knew what a danger he was.

Fluttershy approached Vegeta and said "Is that him Vegeta? He doesn't seem so bad."

Pinkie fired her party cannon at Broly and said "Welcome to your party Broly."

Broly gave a nod and started to look around the room. As he saw Vegeta something went off in his brain. He started to growl at Vegeta which alarmed the sayian prince.

He started to chant "Kakarot."

Pinkie looked at him and asked "What a Kakarot is that something you eat?"

Broly did not answer her. He just started to charge up some energy and with an explosion of smoke his hair turned blonde and stood on end and his eyes also turned blue.

Twilight and the others gasped in shock. Twilight finally said "He's a super sayian."

Before anyone could answer her Broly charged toward Vegeta and punched him in the chest. The force of the punch sent Vegeta through a wall and as he got up he coughed up blood. Some of the ponies tried to approach him but he held his hand out as if he was trying to say stay back.

Wiping the blood from his lips he charged some energy and turned super sayian as well. He held out his hand as if he was taunting Broly. Broly charged toward him only to be kicked back and launched in the sky. Vegeta then flew after him.

While Vegeta was chasing after Broly Twilight turned to Spike and said "Spike take down a letter we need princess Celestia and the Elements now."

Meanwhile

Vegeta charged toward Broly and gave him a drop kick in the face which sent the sayian a few feet back. Getting up, the sayian roared loud enough for all of Ponyville to hear. He started to charge up a lot of energy which pushed back Vegeta.

Vegeta saw Broly's muscles get larger and his hair started to give hints of green. Knowing what was about to happen, Vegeta charged toward Broly to prevent him from transforming. But he was knocked back by an explosive wave from Broly.

Vegeta looked in shock as he saw Broly transform into the legendary super sayian. Broly's muscles increased until they were the size of Vegeta's ultra super sayian. His hair turned a yellow green and his pupils disappeared.

When Broly finished transforming he looked at Vegeta and said in an angry tone, "Kakarot Kakarot Kakarot."

Vegeta glared at Broly and said in an annoyed tone "Do I even resemble that idiot in anyway?"

Vegeta was answered when Broly punched him in the face and hit him with a ki blast. This caused Vegeta to be sent to the forest where Broly chased after him.

Meanwhile with the other ponies

As soon a Spike sent the letter to Celestia She arrived the carrying a box.

She turned to Twilight and said "Twilight where is this Broly you wrote about?"

Twilight replied in a panicked voice "Vegeta is fighting him. He appears to be as strong as Vegeta is."

Celestia gave a nod and with her magic brought out a crystal ball, which projected an image on the wall which showed Vegeta wiping blood off his face.

Rarity seeing this said "Vegeta is injured how is it possible?"

Apple Jack added to that "I know. That kid took shots at point blank from Nightmare Moon and Princess Celestia."

Princess Celestia then said grimly "It appears Vegeta might have met his match. I hope I'm wrong."

As soon as Celestia said this, Broly appeared on the screen. The ponies gasped at his appearance, Fluttershy nearly fainted seeing him.

Twilight broke the tension by saying, in a worried voice, "What happened to him?"

Rainbow Dash added to that by saying "I hope Vegeta can beat him."

Pinkie started to point at the screen and then said "Look they are going to fight again."

The ponies saw Vegeta and Broly take stances and charge toward each other. However to their surprise they saw the two disappear.

The group stated at the wall a bit and Apple Jack broke the silence by saying "Where the Hay did they go."

Princess Celestia answered with "In order to see an object enough light needs to be reflected into the eyes. My guess is they move so fast not enough light is given out so they appear invisible."

Rainbow Dash then said "Wow I can't believe Vegeta is that fast."

Princess Celestia then said in a grim voice "Let's hope he is fast enough to win."

In the forest

Vegeta and Broly were exchanging punches and kicks at a blinding speed. Neither was landing any hits but neither was giving up. Vegeta finally landed a punch in Broly's face but as expected it did not affect him that much.

Broly gave out laugh as he went back and began to charge his blaster shell. Seeing the green ball of energy Vegeta responded by powering up his big bang attack. The two sayians launched their attacks simultaneously and they collided.

A huge explosion was then caused that was visible all over Equestria. Vegeta quickly launched a galick gun at Broly. Broly countered it his energy shield and then launched a green ki blast into the ground.

Before Vegeta could react a green geyser of energy hit him which sent him skyward. Broly then grabbed him and crushed him with a tight bear hug. Vegeta broke free by kicking Broly in the gut and using his own explosive wave.

But before he could charge an attack to hit Broly, Broly appeared behind him and grabbed the back of his head. He then flew down and slammed Vegeta on to the ground which caused earthquakes in the area. He then dragged Vegeta face in the ground and then threw him up into the sky with an uppercut and started to fly after him.

Vegeta quickly regained consciousness and put two fingers to his head. Broly charged toward him but before he could hit him Vegeta disappeared. Broly looked around and saw nothing. Suddenly Vegeta appeared behind him and blasted him with an energy wave. Broly was sent flying from the impact and before he could recover Vegeta pummeled him with ki blasts.

Vegeta started to breath heavily, exhausted from the fight but he knew it was far from over. Out of nowhere Broly appeared and sucker punched him in the gut. Vegeta was sent flying and when he landed he could hardly stand. Seeing Broly charge toward him Vegeta decided to end it quickly.

He started to charge up huge amounts energy and his body started to change a bit. His hair got spikier and his muscle mass increased slightly. His yellow aura had got blue sparks of lightning. When he was done transforming Vegeta saw Broly charging toward him.

Before Broly could hit him Vegeta disappeared and hit Broly with a hard punch from behind. While Broly let out a scream of pain Vegeta kicked him in the gut which sent the legendary super sayian back a few feet.

Vegeta quickly gave him a round house kick in the back. But Before Broly could even move Vegeta did a back flip and blasted Broly in the face which sent him flying through the forest. Vegeta quickly flew after him and gave Broly a hand chop in the ribs. He then blasted Broly with a blue ki wave which knocked him down which made Vegeta follow him.

Itachi's castle

Itachi had an angry expression on his face as he was watching the fight. While Chrysalis could not see most of the fight she assumed Broly was losing badly.

She gave Itachi a taunting look and said "Well like all you master plans it's failing now right?"

Itachi slammed his fist on the throne and said "I refuse to let that dirty monkey beat me."

Itachi then started to laugh which unnerved Chrysalis.

She then asked him in a nervous voice "Why are you laughing?"

Itachi replied "You'll find out soon woman." His hand started to glow green and he pointed it at the orb.

Back at the fight

As Vegeta continued to pummel Broly he noticed Broly glowing green. As he tried to punch Broly again he was knocked back by a powerful explosive wave. Broly's body glowed, a bright green which nearly blinded Vegeta.

There was an explosion of energy coming from Broly and when Vegeta looked at Broly he nearly fainted. Broly's hair had extended past his waist and his eyebrows disappeared. He gave Vegeta a glare which terrified the prince.

Broly charged toward Vegeta and punched him in the chest. The shock waves created knocked down nearby trees and sent Vegeta flying in the sky. Vegeta couldn't even recover before Broly appeared behind him and chopped him in the ribs as a form of payback.

Broly flew back and fire an eraser shot at Vegeta. He started to fire more of them until he pelted Vegeta with the energy spheres. Vegeta started to fall down at high speeds but before he could hit the ground Broly sent him flying again with an uppercut to the chin.

Vegeta landed in a random part of the forest injured badly. He knew if he was to end the fight and live to tell the tale he will have to use his ace in the hole. He started to charge up a massive amount of energy which shook the ground. His hair started to grow until it reached passed his waist his eyebrows vanished. His muscle mass increased a bit and he looked more scary. He looked up and saw Broly charging toward him. He took a deep breath and charged toward Broly for the final battle.

**A/N so that it for the chapter. For all you Broly fan boys before you go into a rage saying 'Broly would beat the shit out of SSJ Vegeta in LSSJ form' think of this. When Broly died he got no zenkai boost and he couldn't train in hell. If his second coming took place 20 years before the story then he would be about as strong as Vegeta who would have been training that entire time. I even gave him LSSJ3 to make Broly stronger. Secondly No lord Itachi is not the same Itachi in Naruto. I was watching Naruto while writing it and when I was deciding the Shadow's name Itachi came on screen. Lastly I'm going to India on Wednesday so I can't write till Monday so peace out for now.**


	11. The clash - SSJ3 Vegeta vs LSSJ3 Broly

**A/N so back from the trip and ready to write with a vengeance, so yeah it took me a while to create the fight scene but to make it clear the entire fight happens in less than a minute so if you wonder why Vegeta is ssj3 for too long here is your reason. I also want to apologize for taking so long to write this.** **Anyway enjoy the story.**

To say the ponies were shocked would be an understatement. Vegeta and that monster had changed drastically. Even though it was only for a second it was undeniable that the two fighters were Broly and Vegeta.

Rarity finally broke the tension by saying "How did Vegeta and that thing look like that? I thought he said sayians have the same hairstyle from birth."

Rainbow Dash then said unsure of her answer "Maybe it's an upgrade to his super sayian form. He never fails to surprise."

Adding to that Twilight said "But Broly has it as well how did that happen?"

Itachi's castle

"Explain what happened to that brute." A certain changeling queen said furiously.

"Which one Vegeta or Broly?" Itachi said nonchalantly

"Both of them you idiot."

"Quite easy to explain. You see there is a form known as supper sayian 3 it gives a nice boost to the users power. Normally it is life draining but because of Broly's legendary status the two cancel out actually there may even be a slight favor for the legendary super sayian form." Itachi started to laugh as he finished.

Chrysalis hit her head and said "I like to see you fight this monster when he wins."

At the fight 

Vegeta was having the fight of his life against Broly. Broly started to throw blaster shells at Vegeta but he was able to dodge most of them and used an explosive wave to destroy the rest. Broly appeared behind Vegeta and grabbed him by the neck and started to choke him. Vegeta gave Broly a hard kick to the stomach and when Broly loosened his grip Vegeta turned around and fired a big bang attack that hit Broly right in the face.

As Broly reeled back Vegeta charged toward him and started punching him repeatedly in the gut. Vegeta then charged up some energy in his right hand and as he punched Broly he let loose a huge blast of energy that sent Broly flying.

Vegeta started to chase Broly; however Broly quickly recovered and launched a blaster shell which made contact with Vegeta and blew up. Before he could recover he was pelted with blaster shells. Vegeta was able to survive the onslaught but just barely.

As he tried to move Broly grabbed him from behind and slammed Vegeta on the ground. The collision created a huge crater and destroyed most of the forest. Broly flew up and started to charge another blaster shell to finish Vegeta off for good. Vegeta summoned all of his power to stand up and noticing the attack Broly was about to use he started to charge one of his own attacks.

Right before Broly finished charging Vegeta put two fingers on his head and teleported right behind Broly and released his big bang attack at full power. The attack took him by surprise and he was slammed on to the ground with a huge explosion.

Vegeta wondered if that had finished off Broly for good. When the smoke cleared Vegeta nearly had a heart attack Broly was barely injured by the attack. He gave Vegeta a twisted smile before charging at him and landing a devastating blow to the chest. The impact sent Vegeta flying a few miles before being caught by Broly

Broly started to squeeze Vegeta's head to torture the prince before he finished him off. Vegeta screamed in pain which seemed to please Broly. Vegeta summoned more energy and knocked Broly back with an explosive wave.

Taking advantage of this Vegeta flew up above Broly and summoned all of the strength he had left in a last ditch attempt to beat Broly. He moved his hand in front of him and charged a golden ball of energy. When Broly saw this he laughed and brought his hand to his side. He started to charge a huge amount of Ki in his hands.

Vegeta pushed his hand forward and yelled in a voice loud enough to be heard in Ponyville "**FINAL FLASH**" As he said this he launched the golden blast of energy at Broly. At the same time Broly fired his green blast at Vegeta and the two attacks collided.

The powers of the blasts were strong enough to be felt all over Equestria. Vegeta was using his full power to hold back Broly's attack. As Vegeta struggled to keep up the momentum of his attack, Broly was barely using much of his own energy.

Broly moved his hands back and pushed it forward. This increased the power of his attack to a point where it easily over powered Vegeta's final flash and nearly killed Vegeta. Before Vegeta could even move a few feet Broly appeared above him and punched him with a force strong enough it cause him to crash on the ground creating a huge crater.

With the mane 6

The mane 6 stared at the wall at what they saw. They saw Vegeta lying in the crater and his long blonde hair turn to it normal length and turn black.

Rainbow Dash turned to the others and said "Did Broly just knock the super sayian out of Vegeta?"

Fluttershy almost began crying seeing her friend in the state he was in.

Pinkie's hair became flat and she fell to the ground and she said "This is all, my fault if I never…"

Apple Jack interrupted her and said "Don't blame yourself sugarcube you had no idea Broly was evil."

Rarity managed to say "Um girls I don't mean to cause alarm but where is Bro…"

She never got a chance to finish her sentence before Broly flew down and jumped on Vegeta the cries of pain were loud enough that they didn't need the crystal ball to produce sound. They all watched in horror as Broly jumped on Vegeta several times before lifting him up and throwing him in the sky.

Twilight Turned to Celestia and said "Princess we have to do something if we don't Vegeta will be…"

Celestia stopped her pupil and said "I will not let that happen. I will aid Vegeta in fighting this monster."

Fluttershy approached Celestia and after gathering up the courage said "Um princess Celestia can I help you save Vegeta."

Celestia shook her head and said "I'm sorry Fluttershy I cannot allow you ponies to get into harm's way."

Fluttershy quickly responded "Please princess, Vegeta is my friend I can't stand seeing this happen."

Rainbow Dash added "To that I want to go as well I won't let this continue."

Pinkie got up and said "It is my fault he is getting hurt I want to help as well."

Apple Jack approached the princess and said "If you don't mind princess I want to help as well I can't stand to see anymore of this."

Rarity added on to that and said "I can't do much but I want to help as well."

Twilight approached Princess Celestia and finished it off with "Princess we all want to go help Vegeta please let us help him."

Princess Celestia let out a smile and said "Alright my little ponies take the elements with you we will need them to fight Broly."

At the fight 

Vegeta was getting pummeled by Broly. Broly threw Vegeta up into the air and when he was high up into the air he grabbed Vegeta by the leg and started to spin him around at high speeds. Once he gained enough momentum he threw Vegeta on the ground which caused Vegeta to create a huge crater half a mile long.

Vegeta never had a chance to even blink before Broly grabbed him by his leg and slammed him on the ground. Broly then lifted Vegeta by his leg and punched him in the gut. Despite how painful it was Vegeta didn't have enough energy to shout or do anything about it.

Broly then grabbed him by the neck and started to choke him. He wanted nothing more than to snap Vegeta's neck. As Broly started to tighten his grip he was hit from behind by a blast of energy not enough to scratch him but it annoyed him none the less.

He turned around and saw the mane 6 and princess Celestia ready to attack him. He put his head back and laughed at the sight of them trying to stop him. This unnerved the 7 of them. Celestia knew with Broly's power they would be wiped out like insects if he got serious. None the less she kept a brave face so as to not alarm her subjects.

Rainbow Dash came forward and said to Broly "Get your hands off him you damn dirty ape."

Broly laughed a bit but he dropped Vegeta and kicked him to the ponies. They started to surround Vegeta and started to worry about him but Vegeta said in a weak voice "Girls you have to leave now you have no idea how strong he is."

Twilight approached him and said "Sorry Vegeta but we won't stand by and let our friends be killed."

Vegeta was about to protest but Rainbow flew toward Broly before he could, however he caught her mid flight and threw her back at the others. Princess Celestia quickly formed a net using her magic and caught her before she would have gotten injured.

Celestia turned to the others and said "Protect Vegeta I'll handle Broly."

She then stared down Broly and fired a beam from her horn. However Broly dodged the beam and kicked Celestia in the stomach, not hard enough to kill her but enough to send her flying and cause her huge amounts of pain.

Celestia barely got up and started to think she might need to use all her power to beat Broly. She gathered every ounce of magical energy she had, even the energy she used to keep her hair pink, blue and green. Her hair tuned a single pink color and lost its flowing nature.

She then took all that power and launched it at Broly. Broly laughed and sent back a beam of his own. The two collided and Celestia knew she could over power the beam Broly made. She increased the power of her one but to her surprise her attack was pushed back.

It then struck her. Broly was holding back. She used the blast to its full power taking all of the energy she had, a near fatal move. Broly laughed and over powered her blast but before he hit her he lowered the energy, just enough to let her live but just barely.

Twilight ran to her teacher but before she could get far Broly grabbed her by the neck and started to choke her. Apple jack tried to save her and threw her lasso at Broly. However he caught it and pulled her toward him. He then threw her at Rainbow who was charging at him. The two of them were knocked out unconscious.

He then threw Twilight at Rarity who was about to use her magic on him. Pinkie took out her party cannon which caused Broly to laugh. Pinkie then fired it and a pie with an anvil in side hit Broly in the face.

Before Broly could get angry Pinkie blew a party horn in his ear which annoyed the legendary super sayian. But not more than the pie that hit his face seconds later.

Broly grabbed Pinkie and smashed her on the ground and then was about to throw her before he was interrupted by Fluttershy. Broly dropped Pinkie and kicked her away.

Fluttershy stared at Broly and look him with anger in her eye. She stared at him and said "How dare you. We tried to be nice to you and we had a party for you. Then you attack all my friends. I want you to apologize to everyone now."

When Vegeta and the others awoke and saw what was happening they could hardly believe their eyes. They saw Broly turning around and Fluttershy staring at him.

Vegeta managed to find the strength and said "She is making Broly leave."

As he said this Broly turned around and punched Fluttershy on the face and sent her flying. She knocked down some trees before being stopped by a rock. She fell down badly injured.

When Vegeta saw what happened something went off in his brain. He was enraged to see one of his closest friends injured that badly. He wanted nothing more than to make Broly pay, to see him die.

As he was thinking about this the elements of harmony started to glow brighter than before. When Celestia saw the elements glow she gasped as she knew what was happening. The elements were removed from the wielders necks and started to float above Vegeta.

Celestia stared and said in shock "Vegeta is the harmony guardian only Leo was able to do that."

The elements surrounded him and started to spin around Vegeta at high speeds. They then seamed to absorb themselves into Vegeta. When they were inside his body there was a huge flash of light. When the light died down Vegeta was standing up however his appeared changed.

His hair had turned dark blue with 3 streaks of rainbows going through it. His aura had also changed instead of its usual color, it was now rainbow colored with the appearance of glitter in it (think of ssj4 Gogeta's aura.)

Celestia Then said with all the energy she had left "Vegeta has become the harmony god."

**A/N so that's it for chapter 11 once again I'm sorry for the wait and the harmony god mode for Vegeta the idea and design was given to me by Vegeta12345. So the credit for that form goes to him as well. Anyway I hope the fight was good and I really hated writing the ponies getting their flanks handed to them but it need to be done for Vegeta to transform. So I hoped you like the chapter and peace out.**


	12. The power of the harmony god

**A/N so I'm sorry this took so long hope you are not too mad. Anyway there is a poll on my page to decide who Vegeta ends up with in the story go there if you want to vote and it will be on my page for a while it will be removed before the grand galloping gala chapter. As for the harmony god form while it heals all injures to the user it has one major drawback which you will find out in the chapter. So that's all the news for now enjoy the chapter.**

Vegeta glared at Broly with pure hatred in his eyes. Broly laughed at what looked like Vegeta trying to fight back. He charged a blaster shell and threw it at Vegeta. Vegeta didn't even attempt to block the move he took the attack to the face. The attack caused an explosion which covered the prince in smoke.

Broly laughed at how easily he died. However when the smoke cleared Vegeta appeared unfazed by the attack. Vegeta then took a few steps forward and then Broly charged toward him. Vegeta punched Broly in the face and before he could move two feet Vegeta gave him a hard punch in the gut which sent him flying upward.

Vegeta flew up and caught Broly midflight. He then spun him around and threw him down creating a huge crater in the ground. Vegeta then charged toward the sayian covered in ki.

While Vegeta was fighting Broly, Twilight had gathered the strength to walk over to Celestia.

She then said "Princess what happened to Vegeta he looks so different."

Celestia replied in a weak voice "When the harmony guardian absorbs the elements they gain a huge increase in power. However this can only be done if the guardian has a very close bond with the wielders."

Meanwhile 

Vegeta was landing blow after blow on Broly each hit more powerful than the last. Broly kept coughing up more and more blood even with the extra energy he was getting from his lssj3 form was not enough to heal the injuries Vegeta was giving him.

Broly found an opening and threw a punch at Vegeta. Vegeta effortlessly caught the punch and crushed Broly's fist. Broly never even got a chance to scream before Vegeta gave him a kick to the head.

Broly was sent crashing down but before he hit the ground Vegeta grabbed his leg and slammed him on the ground. Vegeta then twisted Broly's leg and flung him into the sky.

Vegeta decided to toy with Broly for as long as he could. Broly had hurt his friends and he wanted to make him pay as much as possible.

Meanwhile 

Celestia looked at the fight and had a worried look on her face. She then said to the others "What is Vegeta doing he needs to end this fast."

Applejack looked at her and said "Pardon me princess but isn't he strong enough to beat Broly now."

Twilight added on to that and said "Yes can't he beat Broly now this harmony god form looks very powerful."

Celestia nodded and said "He is powerful but the form has a time limit. Vegeta doesn't know about the time limit so he might toy with Broly before he ends it. We can only hope he ends it fast."

With Itachi 

Itachi was stating at the screen with pure confusion. Vegeta had actually used the harmony god form, he was sure he would not be able to access that form. Chrysalis gave a sneer when she saw his face.

She tauntingly said "Well Vegeta can't beat Broly was that what you said? Even if you heal him now Vegeta will just kick his ass again."

To her surprise he burst out laughing and said "You forgot that the form has a time limit. Vegeta's arrogance and pride will make him toy with Broly till the form wears off then Broly can kill him."

Chrysalis was about to reply but to her surprise she could not think of away for that plan to fail. Vegeta would mock Broly for a long time before going for the kill and Broly effortlessly beat Celestia and the harmony wielders.

Itachi noticed this and was even happier than he already was. Now all he needed was Vegeta's pride and his plan would work.

In the fight 

Vegeta continued the barrage of attacks at Broly. With each hit he grew even more confident in his power. He was getting ready to end Broly once and for all but he would need to do one more thing. He grabbed Broly by the neck and threw him on the ground. He then hit him with a barrage of ki blasts which were enough to severely injure Broly.

Vegeta then gave Broly a drop kick in the chest the force of which caused Broly to lose the last bit of energy he had left. Broly's hair turned to its normal black color and he lost most of his muscle mass.

Vegeta gave a laugh and said "You are not even worth the effort of a Ki attack now but I might as well end it quick."

Vegeta threw Broly into the sky and started to charge a golden ball of energy in his hands.

He then shouted "I'm going to enjoy sending you back to hell Broly **FINAL FLA**…" He was cut off with his own transformation ending.

Vegeta's attack disappeared before he could fire it. He was back at full health but lost that massive power he had. He cursed his own arrogance and pride for letting him toy with Broly and not finish him off before when he had the chance.

He gathered his ki and began to fly at Broly with the intent of attacking him before he had the chance to transform.

Before Vegeta could fly toward Broly he was hit by a ki blast. As he was falling he saw Broly unharmed and in his LSSJ3 form.

Vegeta stared in shock as he saw that not only was Broly somehow at LSSJ3 again, all the injuries he had given him were gone.

Vegeta landed on the ground and started to charge a huge amount of energy. With another explosion of dust he turned SSJ3. Vegeta knew he only had one chance of ending the fight and that was to use all of his energy in one blast.

He drew his hand back and gathered all of his energy into one final attack. He could see Broly had the same plan. He moved his hands behind him and started to gather all of his energy as well. They both trust their arms forward releasing their blasts.

The mere collision of the blasts sent shock waves which could be felt all over Equestria. Them mane sin and Celestia were sent back by the force of the attack.

Celestia could only stare in shock as she saw the two sayians' attacks. She knew there was a major gap between her and Vegeta but only now she realized calling herself an insect in comparison to him was overpowering herself greatly.

Twilight managed to say "I don't believe it their power is insane. We should have stayed back we had no chance against Broly."

Celestia quickly said "No it was because of your help he was truly able to become the harmony god but his pride may have cost him the victory. If Vegeta doesn't win the struggle….."

Twilight knew what was going to happen she could see it in her teacher's eyes. If Vegeta lost Equestria no, the entire world will be destroyed.

Vegeta was putting all of his power in his attack; he could feel his energy draining at a rapid rate. If he did not end this soon he would lose.

Vegeta knew Broly was not getting tired and he would win. Vegeta kept firing his attack but was not making much progress; the attack was not even close to the power of Broly's attack.

Vegeta was about to give up when he heard something from inside his head a voice he had not heard in a long time.

The voice said "Vegeta you can't give up now your friends need you."

Vegeta then said "Kakarot is that you."

The voice replied "Yes and I'm not alone, say hello to someone else."

A male replied then said "Father it is me Trunks you have to win this fight these people trust you and you have to save them listen to them."

Vegeta was about to ask what he meant but he heard them shouting out to him.

Twilight yelled out to him "You can do it Vegeta we all believe in you."

Pinkie then said "Teach that meanie a lesson Vege."

Apple Jack added on to that and said "Come on sugar cube make him pay for what he did."

Rainbow Dash added on to that with "Show him what happens when you mess with the citizens of Ponyville."

Rarity shouted out to him "Teach that ruffian that you can't do whatever you want and get away with it."

Even the quite Fluttershy said "Vegeta you have to win we're all behind you."

Vegeta knew he had to win the fight everything was on the line he was not about to lose everyone again.

Vegeta yelled out to Broly "Broly I will not let you win take this."

As Vegeta began to charge more energy in his hand the others noticed something. It appeared as if Vegeta was not alone. They saw two more people next to him.

One was wearing an orange martial arts uniform and had long spiky blonde hair that extended past his waist like Vegeta's hair in SSJ3. The other one was the same one they saw nightmare moon create to try to destroy Vegeta but with spiky blonde hair.

The one with the long blonde hair cupped his hand to the side and powered up a blue ball of energy while the other powered up two golden balls in his hands and combined them.

Vegeta then increased the power of his attack and yelled "Fire them now **FINAL FLASH**."

Goku moved his hands to the front and released a blue wave of energy and yelled "**KAMEHAMEHA**."

Trunks released a golden wave of energy similar to the final flash but weaker and yelled "**BIG TREE CANNON**."

The other two attacks combined with Vegeta's final flash and started to push back Broly's gigantic omega blast.

Broly increased the power of his attack and was caught in a stalemate with the other combined blast. He was truly going all out to ensure his victory.

The other 3 sayians put every last ounce of energy they had and overpowered Broly's blast. Their blast hit Broly and even though he tried to push it back he was unable to. Vegeta then used all of the energy he had and used it to send Broly flying through space.

The blast eventually pushed the legendary super sayian to the sun. When he hit the sun he shouted "KAKAROT." He was then killed in a bloody explosion by the combined effort of the blast and the sun's heat.

With Itachi 

Itachi slammed his fist on his throne and shouted in annoyance. Chrysalis noticed this and walked up with a smug grin on her face.

She then said "Don't worry you can always heal him oh wait you can't they completely destroyed him. And to make it worse since he was already dead he is now wiped out of existence."

Itachi gave her a death glare and shouted "Shut up woman before I kill you."

Meanwhile

Vegeta gave a grin but before he could fly down he turned to his base and started to fall down. The others noticed this and ran toward him.

Seconds before he hit the ground Twilight and Rarity made a barrier which stopped him from crashing. Applejack and Rainbow Dash then began to lift him up.

Later

When Vegeta awoke he found himself in a bed but it wasn't his bed. He tried to move but when he looked at himself he was in a full body cast.

He then shouted out "Where the hell am I."

Meanwhile 

A doctor pony with a yellow mane and a brown body said "Your friend was badly injured, based on his injures he won't wake up for a few days."

As he finished Vegeta loud voice echoed through the halls which caused him to jump but the other 6 ponies were unaffected by it.

When they ran toward his room they narrowly avoided being hit by a flying nurse. When they looked inside they saw at least 20 nurses trying to hold him down and failing badly.

Applejack quickly said "Vegeta stop your already hurt don't make it worse."

Rarity added on to that "Yes and also you are hurting the hospital staff."

Vegeta snarled and said "I don't care why am, I here."

Rainbow Dash jumped forward and said "Because you idiot you strained your body from the fight you could have died if we didn't get you here."

Vegeta finally stopped struggling as he heard that and said "Fine if you all care so damn much I'll stop."

Fluttershy walked up to him and said "We're glad you are alright Vegeta."

Vegeta was about to say something but Pinkie interrupted him and said "Now that Vege is awake we should throw a party for beating that meanie Broly and Vege being alright."

Before she could do anything else she was pulled back by Rainbow and Applejack.

Twilight walked up to Vegeta and said "Do you want anything Vegeta?"

Vegeta grunted and said "Yes I need to ask that bitch Celestia something where is she?"

The others gasped at what Vegeta said. Twilight hit him lightly on the head and said "Vegeta can you show more respect to princess Celestia."

Vegeta growled and replied "Fine where is that bitch princess Celestia I need to ask her something."

Twilight was about to hit him again but she was stopped by a voice that said "That bitch is right here Vegeta."

The other ponies turned and saw Princess Celestia and her mane was back to the usual 3 colors.

Twilight jumped up and said "I'm sorry princess Vegeta did not mean to…"

Celestia interrupted her and said "He did save Equestria so it's alright. Now what did you want to ask me Vegeta."

Vegeta looked at her and said "When I transformed to that form you called it a harmony god what is that form."

Celestia took a deep breath and said "I knew that was coming fine I will tell you but to understand the harmony god I must first tell you about the first harmony god. He was mine and Luna's Guardian Leonardo."

**A/N sorry for the cliff hanger but any way school is starting for me tomorrow so updates will be even slower I'm really sorry about that I will work on the story when I can. Oh and if you have some time check out ****toolaj1's story ****dragon falls GT**** and mb6 and mb7's story **The many misadventures of Sonic and Rainbow


End file.
